Choices REUPLOADED
by lilyevans103
Summary: I had a family member edit this story for me. That is why I am reuploading it.What happens when a eighteen year old girl, Anne Jones, wonders onto the Cullen property? What happens when she and Jacob meet? PLEASE REVIEW!
1. Runaway

_**A/N:**_ I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT! It belongs to Mrs. Meyer. I do not own Anne Jones. She is a friend of mine. I own nothing but the plot! PLEASE REVIEW. The more reviews I get, the faster the updates. Enjoy

_**Runaway**_

"Here we are. Walk down this highway and you will reach Forks in about ten minutes. Good luck." The woman pulled her car off to the side of the highway and unlocked her passenger door.

"Thank you so much for the ride." Anne said jumping out of the car and grabbing her duffle bag.

"No problem, hon. Best get a move on, it looks like rain." Anne looked up to see a pitch black sky. She shuddered and pulled her sweatshirt tighter to her. The woman pulled her passenger door shut and honked as she drove away.

Anne pulled the hood of her sweat shirt up and ran towards the woods in the opposite direction the women had told her to go. '_I will try to find Forks tomorrow, when it stops raining. At least I will be dry.' _ Anne thought wryly. After about ten minutes Anne noticed the trees starting to thin out. Then she saw a three story mansion in the distance. '_Wow, nice house_.' Anne thought staring at the house. Anne noticed a large oak tree in what seemed to be the front yard.

'_I have no money, no place to go. I can crash here for the night and leave in the morning before anyone realizes I am here. I am beat.' _Anne thought throwing her duffle bag into the tree and hoisting herself up beside her bag. Anne pulled her mp3 player out of her duffle and put her headphones on. A green iguana crawled out of her sweat shirt pocket and curled up on Anne's shoulder.

"Thanks for not scaring the driver, Izzie. I really didn't want to walk all the way here." Anne said closing her eyes. A sudden crack filled the air. Anne opened her eyes again.

"I really hate thunder storms." Anne muttered waiting for the lightning to appear. But no lightning appeared. Then Anne noticed the group of people in a meadow behind the house. They seemed to be playing baseball.

'_What are they doing? They will get hit by lightning, stupid people!' _Anne thought as the smallest person stepped up to bat. Anne soon realized what the crack had been. The person hit the ball extremely hard. When the ball hit the bat the cracking sound filled the air. Anne focused on the person that had just hit the ball. The figure looked no older then ten.

'_No fully grown human can hit a baseball that had, let alone a ten year old! This is no ordinary group of people. But what are they? Witches? No, they don't have wands. That rules out Warlocks too. Werewolves? Where is their fur, then? Vampires? Nah, they couldn't be…' _

Anne closed her eyes and fell asleep quickly. The next thing Anne heard were twigs snapping as something climbed towards her. She opened her eyes to see the smallest person from the baseball game the previous night. Now that the person stood a foot from Anne she could see that it was indeed a ten year old girl with waist length bronze hair and brown eyes.

"I am Renesmee Cullen. Who are you?" the small girl inquired.

"Anne Jones. Do you live here?" Anne asked staring at the girls' extraordinary beauty.

"Yes, this is grandpa Carlisle's house. My parents and I live in a cottage in the backyard. The rest of the family live in the big house. Speaking of the big house, I think it is breakfast time. Do you want to join us?" Renesmee asked as she started to climb down the tree.

"Yes, please!" Anne said realizing how hungry she was. Renesmee jumped down from the tree and looked at Anne as she jumped beside her. Renesmee took Anne's hand leading her up to the house. Anne felt her jaw drop as she entered the house.

"Grandpa Carlisle has been around awhile. My family is rich and Grandma Esme likes to have nice things in the house. Daddy plays the piano and all of us love television. Why are you here?"

"I ran away from my family and came to Forks to write my novel. This is Izzie." Anne said as her iguana appeared on her shoulder.

"Well, if it is alright with the rest of the family, you can stay here. But just so you know, my family is not your typical family."

"RENESMEE! What have I told you? Who is this?" A beautiful brown haired woman walked into the room looking at Anne.

"This is Anne Jones, Momma. She was in the oak tree in the front yard. I didn't tell her anything. I was only warning her. Can she stay, Momma? Please? She is really nice." The brown haired woman took Renesmee's hand and led her into the room she had come from.

"Come on, Anne!" Renesmee called from the room. Anne walked into the room to see the group from the night before. The brown haired woman sat next to a bronze haired man with Renesmee on her left. On Renesmee's left sat a beautiful blonde woman who was glaring at Anne. On the blondes left sat a curly, black haired, muscular man. To his left sat a woman with short spiky black hair. To her left sat a blonde man who looked in pain. To his left sat a woman who looked motherly and who was eyeing Anne curiously. To her left, and at the head of the table, sat a blonde man who looked fatherly and kind.

"Bring home another stray, Nessie?" The black haired man asked jokingly.

"Where did you come from? How did Nessie meet you?" The bronze haired man asked.

"She ran away from home, Daddy. She was coming to Forks to write a book. She was asleep in the oak tree in the front yard. I noticed her and went to say hi. I think she should stay, she seems nice." Renesmee said looking up at the bronze haired man.

"I left my family to come to Forks to write my book. I got a ride to the highway. Then it started to rain. I ran through the woods. I noticed your house and decided to stay in the oak tree in your front yard. I was planning to leave before anyone got up but I fell asleep. I watched you play baseball last night and noticed your extraordinary strength. I noticed your family is extraordinary, but I don't care. Thanks for letting me have my say. I'll go now." Anne said turning to leave the room.

"Where will you go?" Renesmee asked looking at Anne.

"I don't know. I will find a place." Anne said waving.

"Em, Jazz, build a tree house for her. Alice, find some clothes that fit her. Bella, and Renesmee, I promised Alice a shopping trip. Now four of you are going. Go get ready! Rosalie, don't be bitter. She has accepted us as we are. She lives here now. So run along, all of you! Are you hungry, dear?" The motherly woman said looking up at Anne as the others walked away, the blonde woman still glaring at Anne.

"Yes, I am hungry. You said four people are going shopping. Would that include me?" Anne asked. The woman laughed lightly

"Yes, it would. Alice, the black haired girl, loves to shop. Bella, Renesmee's mother, used to be her life sized doll. I think she will be after you next. I am Esme, by the way. You are welcome to stay with my family. Renesmee has all of us wrapped around her fingers. It is kind of sad really.

"I am afraid we don't have much human food, but I plan to go shopping today. As you may have guessed my family dose not eat human food. However we do have a small amount of food. Let's go see what we can find. Then I will tell you about our family's history. Alright, let's see… how about a cinnamon roll, some eggs, and a glass of orange juice. Sit down; I can do two things at once. Now, what did you figure out last night?" Esme asked Anne as they walked into the kitchen and as Esme started to make Anne's breakfast. Anne sat at the kitchen island and watched Esme cook.

"Well I figured out that your family is extraordinary. I ruled out witches, warlocks, and werewolves. I also thought of vampires…"

"Bingo."

"You are a family of vampires?" Anne asked amazed.

"Yes, we are. My husband, Carlisle, the oldest male, was bitten back in the sixteen hundreds. He decided to not be a monster. Our family drinks animal blood, not human. So Carlisle traveled the world. He decided to become a doctor. That is how he met Edward, the bronze haired boy. It was 1918. Edward was seventeen and dieing of the Spanish influenza. Carlisle changed him to save his life. A couple years later, I jumped off a cliff. I had lost a child, you see. The paramedics thought I was dead. They didn't bother taking me to the hospital. They took me directly to the morgue. That is where Carlisle found me. Carlisle found Rosalie, the blonde girl. Her fiancé and a few of his friends were drunk and decided to hurt Rosalie. Rosalie was bleeding and dieing on the side of the road when Carlisle found her.

"Next Rosalie found Emmett, the dark haired boy. A bear was mauling him when Rose found him. She brought him to Carlisle and he saved him for her. Alice, the black haired girl, found Jasper, the blonde boy. They were both already vampires. They found our family and joined us here. Then there is Bella. Bella went to Forks high school where she met the kids. She kept unconsciouslyrisking her life, and Edward kept saving her. She was human, like you.

"Edward fell in love with her, and she with him. They got married a year ago. During their honeymoon, Bella got pregnant. Renesmee is a half vampire. Bella remained human right up until the birth. She almost died giving birth to Renesmee. Edward changed her. He can't live without her, and she can't seem to live without him. Now, eat up." Esme said placing a plate in front of Anne.

"Esme?" Anne asked taking a bite of eggs.

"Yes, dear?" Esme said putting a glass of orange juice in front of Anne.

"Why did Jasper look pained when I followed Bella and Renesmee into the room?"

"He is the newest person to our lifestyle. Before he joined Alice and our family he used to kill humans and drink their blood. So smelling you probably hurt him. Don't worry, dear. He won't hurt you. He is a sweet boy. He is just new to our lives. Eat up. I will go check on your tree house and I will go check on the shopping crew. Welcome to the family, Anne." Esme touched Anne's cheek and left. Anne finished her breakfast as Renesmee entered the room. Renesmee smiled as Anne washed her dishes.

"Auntie Alice says that she needs you to come upstairs to change and take a shower. So come on." Renesmee said leading Anne upstairs to a pink room where Alice and Bella were talking.

"Alice, it is a trip to the mall, not a ball. We are wearing jeans, not dresses. For goodness sakes you will scare the girl away! How bout this… we wear what we want and you can do our hair. Ok?" Bella said as Alice pouted.

"Fine, Bells. You are lucky I love you." Alice said kissing Bella's cheek.

"I know. Hi, Anne. I am Bella, this is Alice, and you know Renesmee. I was just convincing Alice to let us wear jeans to the mall. I hope you like shopping. Alice is a shopoholic. But we love her anyway. So you go through this door and take a shower. We will find clothes for you. I promise it won't be a dress. Now, what are your sizes?" Bella said shaking Anne's hand.

"Ten in pants, medium in shirts, 8 ½ in shoes." Anne said.

"Thank you. Everything you need is in that bathroom. I think Alice is your size. Alice, do you have anything that doesn't belong on a fashion runway?" Bella said turning back to Alice.

"Very funny, Bella! At least I dress better than you!"

Anne walked into the bathroom and stared. The room was completely pink, from the floor tiles to the ceiling.

'_She likes pink_.' Anne thought wryly as she took her shower. She heard the door open and Renesmee called

"The clothes Mommy picked are on the counter!"

"Thanks, Renesmee!" Anne called as she turned the water off. Anne heard the door close and stepped out of the shower. She saw jeans, a purple shirt and purple undergarments on the counter. Anne dressed and walked back into the pink bedroom. Alice stood up and pointed at Bella. Bella sighed and walked into the bathroom.

Renesmee took Anne's hand and pulled her into the backyard. Anne saw Emmett and Jasper building a tree house. Esme approached Anne and asked

"What is your favorite color?"

"Purple, why?"

"Rosalie and I are going furniture shopping for the tree house. Do you mind if we buy Izzie a tank to sleep in?"

"No, I think she would like that."

"RENESMEE!!!"

Renesmee dropped Anne's hand and ran back up to the house.

"Anne, dear, I hope you can handle Alice. Bella loathes shopping. Ah, Jasper, what do you need?" Esme said as Jasper joined them.

"Emmett needs a hammer. He sent me to ask for it." Jasper said looking curiously at Anne. Esme squeezed Anne's shoulder and walked away. Jasper was still looking at Anne.

"I am Jasper. You have already met my mate, Alice. Aren't you afraid of my family? Or are you like Bella and don't care if your life is endangered?" Jasper asked holding out a hand that Anne shook.

"I am like Bella. I don't care if your family is different. I'm just happy that they are letting me stay here. I hear Alice likes to shop." Anne said sitting on the ground. Jasper laughed and sat beside her.

"That is an understatement. She is a shopaholic! She spends a fourth of Carlisle's money by herself. I love her, but she is obsessed with shopping. You will learn to love her, obsessed as she is. I like you already, Anne. I hope you stick around. We are expecting a visitor soon. I never met her. She is interested in our family. We are the largest family of vampires in history. Most of our kind travel independently. And most don't have a house so close to humans. Thanks, Esme. See you, Anne." Jasper stood up, helped Anne up, and took the hammer Esme offered him, and walked back to Emmett.

Esme smiled. "He likes you. And he is hard to get to smile and laugh. He doesn't trust easily. You must be something special. Alice is ready for you up in her room. Good luck!" Esme pushed Anne back to the house.

Anne walked back up to Alice's room and Alice pulled her into the bathroom. Bella sat on the bathtub, Renesmee in her lap. Anne sat on the pink stool Alice pointed to.

"Let's see. This may hurt a bit. I am going to french braid your hair. I hope you don't mind." Alice said starting to braid Anne's hair.

"Mommy, when is Jacob coming back?" Renesmee asked.

"He should be back in time for dinner, love." Bella said petting Renesmee's hair.

"Alice, Jasper said a visitor is coming. What do you know about that?" Bella asked as Alice finished Anne's hair.

"It is my little sister from my human life, Cynthia her daughter Sophi and their dog, Dog. She is a vegetarian and is coming to visit my family. She is a lot like me. She has short auburn hair and is a dancer. She likes music and dancing. James changed her after I escaped when he changed me. Are we ready to go?" Alice said putting a ribbon in Anne's hair.

"Where are we going and whose car are we taking?" Bella asked standing up.

"We are going to Seattle in my car. So come on!" Alice said grabbing a pink purse and leaving the room. Bella sighed and followed Alice. Renesmee took Anne's left hand and pulled her down after Bella. Alice stood next to a yellow porche in the garage. Anne looked around to see a silver Volvo, a red BMW, a black Mercedes, a motorcycle, and a monster jeep. _'Wow'_ Anne thought.

"Esme and Rosalie took Esme's car. Carlisle and Edward took Carlisle's. Come on." Alice said getting into her car. Bella sighed and slid into the passenger side. Renesmee sat behind Bella, Anne behind Alice.

Alice pulled her car out of the garage and onto the road. She accelerated as the car hit the highway.

"Who rides the motorcycle?" Anne asked

"Jasper took a liking to it when Edward bought it, so he does." Alice said.

"Who is Jacob?" Anne continued.

"He is a friend of Bella's. Her best friend actually. Bella gravitates towards dangerous things." Alice said and Bella hit her shoulder.

"What do you mean?" Anne asked.

"Jacob is a werewolf. He is close to seven foot tall and runs about 108.8 degrees. He lives in La Push. He is there now, visiting his father, Billy. He should be back tonight. Here we are!" Alice chirped parking her car.

"Here we go…" Bella said ominously as the four entered the mall.


	2. Alice, Bella, and Shopping

_A/N:_ I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT! It belongs to Mrs. Meyer. This chapter is dedicated to xTwilighthardcorex, who was my first reviewer! PLEASE REVIEW!

_**Alice, Bella, and shopping**_

"First clothes, then shoes, then accessories, finally lunch and we leave. Now, Anne, do you prefer pants or skirts? Short or long sleeves?" Alice as the four started walking towards the clothing stores.

"I wear both pants and skirts, I like short sleeves. But I will try anything you tell me to, Alice." Anne said as Alice led the group into a department store. Alice turned to Anne and beamed at her.

"Ok, then. Try these. You are far more agreeable than Bella. I will go and find more. Come and show me every outfit." Alice handed Anne a pile of clothes and pushed her into the changing rooms.

Anne tried on each outfit and showed Alice, who handed each outfit to Bella. When they were done and Bella's arms were full of clothes they paid and left. Alice led the group into a shoe store and sat Anne down.

"Mommy, can I get new shoes too?" Renesmee asked clinging to Bella's hand.

"I did promise you, didn't I? Well come on, then, let's go look." Bella said leading Renesmee away. Alice returned with boxes of shoes that she set in front of Anne. Alice sat beside Anne and watched her pull out a pair of ballet flats.

"So, Alice, tell me about your life, or what you remember of it." Anne said putting the flats on.

"I don't remember my human life. I traveled, a couple years back, to the town in Mississippi where I was born. I found old records in a library and found out from those records about my family. Cynthia is my younger sister. I was an abnormal human, so my parents put me into an insane asylum. I was there for a year before James found me.

"James was a tracker. He tracked humans and turned them immortal. He tried to change Bella but Edward stopped him by killing him. Actually Jasper and Emmett killed him for Edward. Edward was too worried about Bella to kill James. James did manage to bite Bella before the boys killed him. Back to me…

"When I figured out what I am, I went looking for others like me. I searched by night and took ballet lessons by day. I started having visions. Some of a family of five, some of a blonde boy. Finally I found Jasper, my mate and the blonde from my visions, in a café. We looked together for five years until we found Carlisle's family. They were the family from my visions.

"I moved all of Edward's things to the garage and Jasper and I took over his room. Esme decorated the room across the hall pink and I claimed that one as well. Our family has been in Forks for over one hundred years. Carlisle and Edward built the house. Rosalie and Esme decorated it when they joined them. About five years ago we came back to Forks after being in Alaska for awhile. We can't stay in one city for long. People notice that we never grow up so we move a lot.

"But the house near Forks is our home. We always come back. We had been in that house for two years when Bella arrived in Forks to live with her dad, Charlie. None of us understood what made her so special at first. But every boy at Forks high liked her. Edward saved her from being squished by a van.

"She knew then that he was not a regular human. He tried to convince her that he did not run half way across the school parking lot and stop a van with his hands to save her. Needless to say, she didn't believe him. So he tried to stay away from her. That didn't work because he fell in love with her. So he gave up staying away from her and they became friends. Edward brought Bella to the house and introduced her to Carlisle and Esme. The rest of us had already heard all about her, going to school with her and all. She and I became friends quickly.

"That is what happens when a tracker is after you and your boyfriend's sister and her boyfriend kidnap you. Jasper and I took her to Phoenix. That is where her mother raised her. James tracked Bella there and Jasper and Emmett killed him. The next year my family left. Carlisle, Esme, Rosalie, and Emmett went back to Alaska. Jasper and I went to Mississippi where I found out about my family, and then we joined the others in Alaska. Edward traveled, trying his hand at tracking.

"I came back when I saw Bella jump off a cliff. I thought she was dead. So did Edward when Rosalie told him what I saw. Turns out she jumped for fun. Silly girl. Anyway, we found Edward in Italy and stopped him from exposing what he is. That would have meant his death. The family came back to Forks. Edward, Bella, and I finished our senior year at school. Edward proposed to Bella and I planned the wedding, with Esme's help.

"Bella and Edward got married and went off on their honeymoon. Bella came back knocked up with Renesmee. Edward changed her when she almost died giving birth to Renesmee. And so we have come full circle. I love those."

Anne had tried on every pair of shoes while listening to Alice talk. She now had on a pair of purple heels.

"So do I. Alice, I get the feeling Rosalie does not like me. Why doesn't she? And what do you mean you saw Bella jump off the cliff? I thought you weren't in Forks when she jumped."

"Rosalie wants to be human again. She doesn't like that she can't age or go out in the sunlight. Mostly she wants a child of her own. A biological child. We are no longer truly living. Therefore we can't get pregnant or have children. Don't worry about Rose. She didn't like Bella at first either.

"They became friends when Bella was pregnant with Renesmee. Our family was torn over the pregnancy. Carlisle, Edward, Emmett, and Jasper wanted to take Renesmee from Bella, if only to save Bella's life. The rest of us would not let the boys near Bella. Rosalie played Bella's bodyguard. She never left her side. Bella loved Renesmee from the moment she knew she was carrying her. You've seen how close they are.

"As for seeing Bella jump… I am not normal, even for my kind. I can see the future. So I saw Bella jump and caught the first flight back to Seattle. Are we ready to move on?" Alice asked as Bella and Renesmee rejoined them.

"Yes, look at my new shoes, Auntie Alice!" Renesmee said opening the box she was carrying to reveal a pair of pink high tops.

"They are cute, Nessie. Now, Bella. I have seen your shoes. So sit next to Anne and I will go find some heels in your size. No arguments. Talk to Anne. She is very like you. She is going to stay with us and make our lives more interesting. So get to know her. Renesmee, come help your Auntie Alice." Alice took Renesmee's hand and pulled her away.

"So, Anne, tell me about you…" Bella sighed sitting beside Anne.

"My family lives in Tucson, Arizona. I went to an all girl school with my sister, Jessie. My parents thought it was best that way. Jessie still managed to have half a dozen boyfriends. My parents thought that was funny. My parents had a plan for Jessie and I. We were to marry young, nineteen or twenty. We were to have children and be stay at home moms. I don't want that. I want to have a job and earn my own money.

"Sure, I want kids. But I also want to work, even if I have to work from home. I want to marry someone who loves me and that I love back. I don't want what my parents want for me. I told my parents that. They gave me ten minutes to pack my duffle and leave. They told Jessie that she would drive me to the highway. Jessie helped me pack my bag. Izzie was her going away present to me. Jessie drove me to the highway and I hitchhiked to Forks and you know the rest." Anne said staring down at her heels.

"I lived in Scottsdale before I moved here. My mother, Renée, got remarried. Phil is a minor league baseball player. He traveled a lot and mom missed him. I was seventeen at the time, so she had to stay with me. I could tell she missed him, though so I decided to live with Charlie for awhile. He was thrilled to have me around. I think he was lonely by himself in the house. He was heartbroken when I left while James was chasing me.

"Charlie didn't really like or trust Edward much after that. I told Charlie that I was leaving because Edward had hurt my heart. He bought it and therefore didn't like Edward too much. He loves me too much to actually say anything against Edward to me. But I could tell that Dad never liked Edward. However, I love Edward and Charlie loves Renesmee and me, so it all works out." Bella said staring off into space.

"Here we go! Bella, try them on. Then we can pay and go look at jewelry. Do you like jewelry, Anne?" Alice returned holding at least ten boxes.

"Yes I do. What about undergarments? I will need some more of those soon." Anne said looking at the floor.

"Yes, we can get some of them too. Come on, let's go. Another two hours at most, Bella!" Alice chirped. Alice paid for their shoes and the group went to the jewelry store across the mall. Renesmee looked at necklaces and bracelets. Alice looked at rings and earrings. Bella looked at anklets. Anne watched the three, missing Jessie.

Alice came up to Anne and took her hand, putting a ring on it. Anne looked down to see the ring was gold with a purple heart shaped stone set into it. Alice handed Anne a pair of purple earrings. Anne put them on as Renesmee gave her a necklace and bracelet set. Anne put them on as Bella came back with a purple anklet. Anne sat on the floor and Bella put the anklet on her.

"I like them. Here, give them back. I will pay for them. Then off to Victoria Secret!" Alice said helping Anne take the necklace off. Anne took the rest off and handed them to Alice, who paid for them and handed them back to Anne.

The group went into Victoria Secret. Alice and Anne went to look at underwear while Bella and Renesmee went to look at sleepwear. Alice handed Anne panties and bras telling her to try them on. Anne tried them on then handed them back to Alice. Renesmee ran over to the pair with a purple nightgown. Bella followed her and gave Anne a pair of purple shorts and a purple tank top.

"I like this for you. I never got to pick out clothes for another teenager before. If you don't like them we don't have to buy them." Bella said quietly.

"No, Bella, I love them. Let's pay and go to lunch." Anne said reaching over and squeezing Bella's hand. Alice beamed.


	3. Jacob

_A/N:_ I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT! It belongs to Mrs. Meyer. This chapter is dedicated to JuunBug, who was my second reviewer!

_**Jacob**_

Alice pulled her car into the Cullens yard and Anne gasped. A huge tree house was in the Cullen's oak tree. Renesmee smiled widely and whispered.

"I think that is for you."

Alice pulled her car into the garage.

"Alright, let's go check out the tree house!" Alice said grabbing two of the eight shopping bags.

Bella grabbed two more bags and followed Alice. Renesmee handed two bags to Anne and grabbed the last two. Renesmee took Anne's hand and led her to the tree house. A rope ladder led up to the tree house. Jasper stood at the top of the ladder and he reached down for Renesmee's bags. Renesmee gave Jasper her bags and climbed the ladder. Jasper moved aside for Renesmee to pass him and reached down to Anne. She handed him her shopping bags and started to climb the ladder. Jasper reached down to help her and Anne slipped off the ladder onto the ground below.

"Shoot!" Anne mumbled as her hands started to bleed.

Suddenly Jasper was beside her. He leaned towards her bleeding hands, his teeth bared. When he was about to bite Anne, she slapped him across the face. Jasper blinked and sat back on his heels. Anne stared wide-eyed at Jasper.

"I am not something to eat, Jasper. I am not a meal. I accept your family, but I don't want to be one of you. "Anne said still staring at Jasper.

"Sorry, Anne. It is harder for me then the rest of the family. I almost bit Bella once, too. I was once used to create new vampires by biting humans. So it is harder for me to resist the smell of human blood. Anyway, sorry about that. Maybe it's better if you stay away from me. It is dangerous to hang out with vampires."

Anne stood up and started to climb the ladder again. This time she made it onto the porch without hurting herself. Anne heard Alice in what seemed to be the bedroom. Anne stepped into the house. The first room she entered seemed to be the living room. There was a white couch, chair, and coffee table. Emmett was putting up a flat screened television. Edward was testing the stereo that was below the TV. Esme came out of a door to the left with Rosalie following her.

"Come see your room, Anne." Esme said taking Anne's hand and pulling her gently into the room. Rosalie glared at Anne as she passed her.

Esme murmured "Nice, Rose." as she passed her. Anne looked around her room and smiled. The room was various shades of purple. The carpet was violet, the walls lavender. A king sized bed took up a lot of the room. The bed sheets and comforter were deep purple. On the left side of the bed was a door that was royal purple. On the right side of the bed there was another purple door.

"The right door leads to a closet where Alice is putting up all your clothes. The left is the bathroom. The other door in the living room leads to the library/office. Edward and Carlisle designed it for you. They both like to read, you see. They had fun going book shopping. Book shopping is the only type of shopping Carlisle likes to do. Edward hates shopping more than Bella, and that is saying something!" Esme said laughing.

"Thank you. Your family really didn't need to do this. I was fine staying in the tree. I didn't mean to intrude on your family's lives. I don't want any of your family to feel obliged to take care of me. And if I am staying here I want to earn my keep. I am all right with cooking, I can clean. I like to read, write, and sing. I will perform for you if that is what you want. I can tell you what bugs in the yard are dangerous. Anything you need done, I will do to earn my keep." Anne said looking at her shoes.

Esme smiled softly and reached out to touch Anne's shoulder.

"Anne, dear, it is not all right for anyone to live in a tree. However, it is safer for you here than up at the main house. We may have self control for our kind, but even we have breaking points as you saw a few minutes ago with Jasper. You are not intruding on our lives. If you are willing to accept us, we are happy to keep you as a member of the family. And we have a way to tell if you truly accept us, or if you are acting.

"Edward can hear thoughts, you see. It comes in handy at times. My family feels no obligation to care for you. We do truly care for you, Anne. We want you to stay. You don't need to work for your keep, dear. The only person in our family who works for money is Carlisle. He is a doctor.

"I would love to hear you sing, but you don't have to. I want you to enjoy yourself with us. You will meet the last member of our family tonight, Jacob Black. He is visiting his father for a few days but he will be back in time for dinner. So we will give you some time to yourself. C'mon guys, lets give her some space!" Esme said hugging Anne carefully. Alice came out of Anne's closet.

"I will be back when Jacob is almost here to help you dress." Alice said following Esme.

Anne sat down on the edge of her bed and listened to the others leaving. Anne saw Izzie's tank on one of her bedside tables. The tank glass was purple, as was the gravel and cave for Izzie to live in. Anne pulled Izzie out of her tank and lay back with Izzie on her stomach. Anne closed her eyes. Anne woke when she heard the front door open. Alice came into the room and went straight into Anne's closet.

"Edward says that Jacob Black is close to the house. So it is dinner time. I will pick out a dress for you. And, yes, you have to wear it. I have enough problems with Bella. She hates dressing up. Now, I encourage you to not make Jacob angry. That is how he becomes a werewolf. So don't do it. Jacob is probably around seven feet tall now. He is very handsome, but modest about his looks. This will do nicely."

Alice handed Anne a white summer dress, sandals, and a white-gold necklace. Anne changed quickly and Alice took her into the bathroom. Alice unbraided Anne's hair and brushed it. She found a white ribbon in a drawer and tied Anne's hair away from her face. Anne held still as Alice worked and Alice was done in minutes.

"Vola!" Alice said taking Anne's hand and leading her back up to the main house. Alice led Anne into the kitchen where Esme was making dinner. Anne picked up the dish that Esme pointed to and took it into the dining room where she saw the family, excluding Alice and Esme, sitting. Anne set the dish on the table and noticed the boy sitting in a chair in the middle of the table.

'_That must be Jacob. Alice is right, he is beautiful. I love his long black hair and skin. I can tell he is not American. No American has that color skin. Bella mentioned that he lives in La Push. That is an Indian Reservation. It is about half an hour from here I think. He is the most beautiful boy I have ever seen! Wow!'_

The boy looked up at Anne and smiled at her.

"Hello, you must be Anne. My name is Jacob Black. The family has told me so much about you. I feel as if we are friends already. Weird family aren't they? How did you get here? I mean I have never seen you before. I think I would remember such a pretty girl. Come sit by me. So, where did you come from? I have lived in La Push my whole life and I have never seen you before. I would remember you. Sit! Sit! Tell me about you." Jacob said pulling out the chair beside him. Anne sat beside Jacob and smiled at him.

"It is nice to meet you, Jacob. I have heard a lot about you, too. I hope we can be friends. The family is very kind, a little odd, perhaps. But very sweet to me, letting me stay here and all. Thank you for the complement, you are very handsome yourself. I hitchhiked here from Arizona. I just arrived last night. How long are you here for?" Anne asked.

"I live here, too But I go back to La Push every once in a while to visit my dad. He lives there by himself. I have two older sisters. One is married and the other is in college. They were a year older than Bella when she was human. They are twenty. The one in college is currently visiting my dad in La Push." Jacob said smiling at Anne, who was smiling back at him.

"Enough talk, you two eat. We are going hunting." Esme said putting a plate in front of Anne and one in front of Jacob.

"Come on, everyone." Esme said. The Cullen rose from the table and went out the door into the yard. Anne saw them run away through the glass wall.

"Ladies first." Jacob said gesturing to the dishes of food on the table. Anne filled her plate and began to eat. Jacob did the same. Anne stared at all the food that was piled on Jacobs plate.

"Werewolves eat a lot. It is because of all the running we do. I love running as a wolf. I love the speed. How did you meet the Cullens?" Jacob said as he ate his food.

"I fell asleep in their oak tree last night. Renesmee found me this morning. She seems to like me. She brought me up here to introduce me to the family. Most of them seem to like me. Rosalie doesn't. Esme told me not to worry. Bella said Rosalie didn't like her at first either. Now they are good friends. I suppose it just takes time. It took them two years. So I won't write Rosalie off just yet. Anyway, what about you? How did you get into the family? I assume they count you as family, the way they talk about you." Anne said finishing her dinner.

"It figures that Renesmee was the one that found you. She is like a princess in this house! They all adore her. They have since she was born. Rosalie doesn't like me either. So I would not worry about her. I assume someone told you that they left Bella in Forks, alone, for about eight months. Her dad and mine have been friends for a long time.

"About half way through the eight months time, Bella found a pair of motorcycles. She brought them up to me in La Push. I fixed them for her and she gave me one of them as a reward for fixing them. I taught Bella to ride the motorcycle and we became best friends. I looked out for her and made sure that she didn't do anything too stupid. Edward was extremely grateful for that. He is so in love with Bella it drives us all crazy sometimes.

"Then, a little more then a year later, the pack in La Push helped the Cullens win a fight with a group of new born vampires. Last year the La Push pack stood witness to how fast Renesmee grows. She is a half vampire as the family must have told you. So they told me I could stay in the house. But I choose to stay in the yard. It doesn't smell quite as much. Vampires stink to me, just like I stink to them. Look at that, all the food is gone!" Jacob said looking at the table in front of him.

"Wow, it is. I will wash the dishes. It is the least I can do. The family has been so nice to me. Are you staying here or heading back to La Push?" Anne asked as she gathered the plates and walked into the kitchen.

"I'm staying here. I have seen enough of my sister to last me at least a week. Maybe I'll stay in the front yard with you. If you don't mind that is. I've never stayed in the front yard, only the back. But we should wait for the family to get back. They may have something planned. It must get boring around here at night." Jacob said grabbing the rest of the dishes and following Anne into the kitchen.

"Why do you say that?" Anne asked as she started to scrub the dishes.

Jacob put his dishes in the sink and stood by Anne's side as she washed the dishes.

"They don't sleep. No one in the family besides Nessie, you and me can sleep. Apparently when you become a vampire you no longer need to sleep. Or breathe, or sit, or blink, or eat real food. Nessie eats human food, but she prefers her meat raw. I eat human food when I am human. And, obviously, you eat human food. So now Edward and Esme have something to do with their cooking skills. They are both great cooks." Jacob said drying the dishes as Anne passed them to him.

"I noticed Esme is. I'll have to talk Edward into making me something. I haven't had his cooking yet." Anne said as Jacob started to put the dishes away.

"We're back!" Alice sang as the Cullens came back into the dining room.

"Anne, Jacob, come join us in the front room! Edward has promised to play for us. Anne, he is great at the piano. You will love it." Bella called as the group went into the front room. Anne looked up at Jacob, who shrugged and pulled her into the other room where the family had gathered.

Edward sat at the piano playing. Alice and Jasper sat on the bottom stair of the staircase, Jasper's head in Alice's lap. Emmett and Rosalie sat in the middle of the room building a card castle. Esme and Carlisle sat in armchairs holding hands and talking quietly. Bella sat on the piano bench, Renesmee in her lap, with her head on Edward's shoulder.

Jacob pulled Anne to the couch and sat, pulling Anne with him. He put his arm around Anne's shoulder and sighed quietly.

"Why is your arm so hot? Are you ill?" Anne whispered to Jacob putting her hand on his forehead. Jacob took Anne's hand away from his forehead and held it. He laughed quietly.

"No, I am not ill. Neither are you. Werewolves tend to run a bit warmer in temperature then humans. Because of all the running we do. One-oh-eight to one-oh-nine is normal for us. Also I could stand out in the middle of a snowstorm in nothing but a pair of shorts and I would still be this temperature. At least I would feel the same to you. To me this feels fine, not too hot, and not too cold. To me you feel cold… Are you? I could warm you up." Jacob asked smiling at Anne.

"No, I am not cold, but thank you for your offer. You can keep your arm there if you want. It feels nice." Anne said curling into the couch and Jacob's arm and closing her eyes.

"I think I will Anne. You can fall asleep if you want. I will take you back to your tree house when I go to bed. Esme told me that you had a long day. Shopping with Alice is supposed to be a nightmare. Bella told me that Emmett and Jasper built you a tree house. That was nice of them. Sleep, Anne. I will take you up to your house. I promise." Jacob whispered in Anne's ear.

Anne pulled her knees up to her chest and wrapped her arms around them she leaned her head on Jacob's shoulder and cuddled up to him. She soon fell asleep. Before she fell asleep she heard Jacob mumble.

"What is wrong with me? I have already imprinted on Nessie. But I feel more strongly about Anne then I ever did about Nessie. I am so messed up! What am I going to do? Maybe Billy will be able to help me… I have to go see him soon. I hope he can explain what is going on with me to me. Maybe there is something called false imprinting? I have to go see Billy! I will leave when Alice's family comes. Until then, I will try to ignore this. If I can…"


	4. Cynthia's Story

_**Cynthia's Story**_

Anne woke up a week later to hear

"Yo, dog! I am not your breakfast!"

Anne looked out her window to see a auburn haired young woman holding a giant wolf off with one arm. The other arm was wrapped around a teenage girl with strawberry blonde hair, who was holding a Jack Russell Terrier in her arms. The dog was barking at the wolf, who was growling at the girls. Anne dressed quickly and jumped down from her porch. The two women turned as Anne landed behind them.

"I am Cynthia; this is my daughter Sophi, and our dog, Dog. We are here to see Alice, but this mutt got in our way. Can you tell him to go away or something so we can go see Alice?" The older woman asked.

"Jacob, it's ok. Just let them go see Alice. She told me people were coming to see her. They are vampires, too. She forgot to mention that they had a dog though. Come on. The family is in the big house. Alice has been expecting you. Jacob, if you could go change back, we can go eat. I can smell food." Anne said motioning for Cynthia to follow her.

"Does he live here, too? Is he a werewolf? Alice mentioned when she told us to visit that the La Push teenagers turn into werewolves when they are around our kind. But you are not a vampire. I can smell your blood…" Cynthia said as they walked across the yard and as Jacob ran into the backyard to change back into human.

"Don't worry about Jacob. Yes, he is a werewolf and lives here a majority of the time. No, I am not a vampire. The Cullens took me in when Renesmee found me in their oak tree last week. I don't think the Cullens warned Jacob that you would be arriving today. That is why he attacked you. ALICE, your family is here!" Anne called as she entered the house.

Alice came dancing down the stairs with Jasper behind her.

"Morning, Anne! Edward has breakfast for you, Jacob and Renesmee in the dining room. You look cute, by the way. Hello, you must be Cynthia. I don't know if you remember me but I am Alice. This is my mate, Jasper. Come on, everyone is in the dining room waiting to meet you. You are very pretty. Which of our parents had red hair?" Alice asked embracing Cynthia and kissing Anne's cheek softly.

"Yes, I am Cynthia; this is my daughter, Sophi, and our dog, Dog. I do remember flashes of my human life and I do remember you. I remember that you were a year older then me. Our parents sent you to the asylum because you had visions of the future. They thought you were abnormal. The day they admitted you to the asylum was the day they said you died. Mom was the red head. She was beautiful in her own way. She had red hair, brighter then mine, green eyes and was slightly plump.

"Dad had black hair and blue eyes. He was a lawyer, which is why they put you in the asylum. They feared what the public would say if they found out that one of their favorite lawyers had an abnormal daughter. I was the perfect, normal daughter. They were both dead by the time I was bitten. Ah, you must be Jacob. Please don't attempt to eat me or my family again. I am Cynthia; this is my daughter Sophi, and our dog, Dog. I am Alice's younger sister." Cynthia said as the group walked into the dinning room where the rest of the Cullens and Jacob were sitting. Jacob nodded curtly.

A buffet style breakfast had been set up for Jacob, Renesmee, and Anne. Anne sat between Jacob and Renesmee and filled her plate with food. Jacob and Renesmee copied her. Anne heard soft growling and nudged Jacob in the ribs.

"What is wrong with you? She's Alice's sister! That is Alice's family. Be nice to them!" Anne whispered.

Jacob growled again. Anne rolled her eyes and turned back to her food. Jacob soon followed her lead and ate his breakfast. The Cullens all left with the newcomers when Renesmee had put her plate in the sink.

"I am going back to La Push today, Anne. I need more clothes and to talk to my father. I also have to warn the pack not to attack the visitors. I'll be back by Friday. I'm sure that you can look after yourself for three days. The Cullens will be sure that nothing happens to you. They owe me that much." Jacob whispered to Anne as he finished his food.

"Oh, ok. Have a good time, then. I will miss you. I promise not to do anything to dangerous. The Cullens don't have to look after me. I can take care of myself. I've been doing it for years." Anne whispered back squeezing Jacob's hand. Jacob inhaled sharply and murmured

"Thanks, Anne. I will miss you, too. You have no idea how much. You have grown on me this week, Anne. I really like you. I know that the Cullens don't have to look out for you. But please don't wander off. I don't know what I would do if you got hurt. So please be careful. I want you to be in one piece when I get back. Promise me you will be careful." Jacob said looking down at Anne.

"I promise to be careful. I really like you too, Jacob. When are you leaving?" Anne asked still holding Jacobs hand. Jacob laced their fingers together.

"When I am done with breakfast, I am leaving. So that would be now. Be safe, Anne. I will see you soon." Jacob leaned down and kissed Anne's forehead softly. He stood up, put his plate in the sink, and left the room. Anne sighed quietly and put her plate in the sink too.

Renesmee came into the room and said "Auntie Alice wants you to come and sit with us. What happened to Jacob?"

"He had to go back to La Push for a few days. He will be back on Friday. I will be right in." Anne whispered.

"Ok, but hurry. Cynthia is going to tell us her story." Renesmee went back into the front room.

Anne looked out the window to see a huge red wolf running away. Anne put her hand on the window and whispered

"Please be safe…"

Anne walked into the front room and sat beside Renesmee on the floor by the couch. Renesmee lay with her head in Anne's lap and closed her eyes.

"I was born in Biloxi, Mississippi in 1902. My parents already had one daughter named Mary Alice Brandon. I was Cynthia Amy Brandon. I lived with my parents until I turned eighteen, when I got married. His name was Alexander Miller and he was a architect. He built me a house, which we planned to fill with children. Then, the night before Sophi's birth Alexander was shot. He was at the market when a robber came in and shot everyone in the store before robbing them and taking off. He was arrested the next day. I still miss Alexander.

"Then, when Sophi was two years old, James found me. Sophi was sleeping and I was in my garden reading. Suddenly, James was in front of me. He started talking. He talked about his victims. He spoke of how his favorite victim had escaped him. He told me her name was Mary Alice Brandon. I recognized the name.

'That is my sister.' I told him.

'Really, that is interesting. I was not aware that the girl had a family. I thought her family had died.' He replied looking mildly interested.

'My parents died about three years ago. That is when I moved in with my late husband Alexander. He was an old friend from my childhood. He loved me. Apparently he had since we were about ten. Anyway, what can I do for you?' I asked him politely.

'Well, it has been awhile since my last hunt. I am rather thirsty. I really shouldn't let myself get so thirsty. It is not healthy.' He said looking at me.

'Well, should I get you a drink then?' I asked him.

'No, what you should do is sit very still.' James said moving closer to me.

Suddenly he leaned down, as if to tell me a secret and he bit me. It is my worst memory, not to mention my most painful.

'Not quite as good as Mary, but it will do. You are very pretty, by the way. What is your name?' James asked looking at me appraisingly.

'Cynthia Miller.' I whimpered as he smiled at me.

'Well, Cynthia, it has been my pleasure to meet you. You are welcome to join me, if you wish. Or you can stay here. Our kind tends to travel independently. But I would love the company.' James said looking at me.

'No, I would rather not join you. I want to live alone.' I said standing up and dusting my sundress off.

'As you wish…See you around, Cynthia.' James said as he walked away.

"I heard Sophi crying in her room. I felt thirsty. I didn't trust myself around Sophi while I was thirsty. So I went hunting first. On the edge of our Mississippi house there is a large forest full of animals. I decided to go there. My first hunt included a stag, a wolf, a bear, and a doe. I did not trust myself around Sophi unless I was not thirsty in the slightest.

"I raised Sophi, never telling her what I was. I left only at night when Sophi was asleep or when she was at school. It became so that I can completely ignore the scent of human blood. I became a fifth grade teacher. I actually taught Sophi one year. Sophi noticed that I never got older even though she did. One day when she was about ten she approached me about it.

'Mommy, why don't you ever get older? I do…why don't you?'

'Well, darling, I am not human anymore. When you were two a vampire found me in the garden and changed me into a vampire. That is why I don't eat human food and why I go into the forest. I hunt the animals in the forest instead of humans. Don't worry love, I would never hurt you.'

'What if I want you too? What if I want to be like you. I love you, momma. I don't ever want to leave you…'

I pulled Sophi to my lap and held her close.

'If you feel the same way when you are a teenage, say sixteen, I will change you. But I don't think you will feel the same when you are older. I love you more then you know, and I want what is best for you. However, if, when you turn sixteen you feel the same I will change you. Now run along, dear, your dinner will be ready soon.'

"The day Sophi turned sixteen she told me to change her. That is what she wanted for her sixteenth birthday. I have never regretted changing my baby. Now she will always be my baby. Sophi found Dog about a year later. He was being killed by a wolf. Sophi killed the wolf and brought Dog to me. I changed him to save him. He has stayed with us ever since. He helps us hunt. He has great hearing and we managed to train him.

"We still have our house in Mississippi where James first changed our lives. We like your family, move around a lot. We have houses in Paris, Rome, Spain, England, Mexico, Tahiti, Canada, and all fifty of the United States. I had lots of close friends when I was a child. They all moved away from Mississippi and into various other continents and states. I kept in touch with all of my childhood friends. As such, they remember me in their wills. I end up with their various houses. All of them have passed on by now. Our favorite is in Paris. We live right down the road from Notre Dome and the Eiffel Tower is close too.

"I heard from my old friend, Aro, that a large vampire coven had a permanent residence here. He also mentioned that I might find a long-lost sister here. When I questioned him further he told me that my older sister Alice had joined the Cullen clan with her mate, Jasper. Sophi, Dog, and I traveled the world. Sophi went to school, I to work. We decided to pay you a visit and meet your family." Cynthia was sitting next to Alice with Sophi on her left with Dog in her lap. Alice smiled and said

"Jasper is my blonde mate. Rosalie is the blonde on the couch with her mate Emmett. Bella and Edward are in the armchair and mated. Esme and Carlisle are on the stairs behind Renesmee and Anne. How long are you here for?"

"As long as you will have us…" Cynthia started but Anne drowned her out, looking out the glass wall and missing Jacob.


	5. False Imprinting

_**False Imprinting**_

Jacob ran all the way back to La Push as a wolf. Once he reached the outskirts of the reservation he changed back to human and put his jeans on. Jacob walked to his house passing several people who called out greetings and waving to him. Jacob waved back halfheartedly. His mind was still at the Cullen house, with Anne.

'_I am SO messed up! I imprinted on Renesmee! But I have stronger feelings for Anne then I ever did about Renesmee or Bella! How screwed up is that? I met the girl a week ago and she is already all I think about. I need to talk to Billy, maybe even Sam.'_

Jacob reached his fathers house and knocked on the door. Rachel answered.

"Hey, Jake! We weren't expecting you! Come on in. Daddy, Jake is here. I think he is in the front room, watching the game. It is good to see you Jake. I've missed you!" Rachel pulled Jacob into a hug and led him into the house.

Jacob walked into the front room and sat on the couch. He smiled at Billy then turned his attention to the game, not really watching it. Jacob was thinking of Anne. Hoping she was alright with the newcomers. They seemed to like her, alright. It was him they didn't like. No matter what the Cullens said, he would never fit into their world. But would Anne fit into his? Would she come into his world if he asked her to? Would she…

"So, my son, why have you come to see us? Surely Alice Cullen could buy you new clothes, nicer then anything I can afford. You were here last week. I understand if you miss us. But it is your choice to stay at the…" Billy said during a commercial looking at Jacob.

Jacob laughed softly "I need to talk to you. Am I not allowed to see my dad and sister? That might have been why I came. But seriously, I need to talk to you. But tomorrow, alright, I need to go talk to Sam for a bit. I'll be back later. How long is Rachel here for?"

"She and Paul are leaving in the morning. She transferred to Forks University so that she can be closer to Paul. She said closer to me, but I know what she meant. She and Paul are inseparable. But you've noticed that. So they are staying at Paul's tonight. His mom wanted to say her goodbyes to Paul and she hasn't met Rachel yet. So you can have your room back. Bye, Rachel. See you soon!" Billy said as Rachel entered the room.

"See you tomorrow, dad. I will try not to wake you when I get back. Sam is at Emily's right?" Jacob sat as Rachel sat beside him.

"Yes, the pack was gathering at Em's to eat dinner and catch up. Sam will be surprised to see you. When are you going back?" Billy asked.

"I'll go back on Friday. The Cullens have visitors at the moment. So I stepped out for a few days. I'll be out of your hair soon. But I need to talk to you. I'm going over to Em's. See you, dad. Rach, have a good trip. I love you." Jacob said as he shook Billy's hand and kissed Rachel's cheek.

"Bye, little bro. I love you more. Good luck with everything. I hope it all works out. See you soon." Rachel said hugging Jacob.

"I hope it all woks out, too." Jacob mumbled as he left the house. Jacob walked down to Emily's house instead of taking his car since it was such a nice evening. As he walked up the path to Emily's house, he felt like he was home at last. Jacob knocked on the door three times before walking into the house.

Emily stood in the kitchen, preparing food, Sam by her side. Jared and Kim sat watching TV in the living room. Quil, with Claire on his lap was playing chess with Embry. Seth and Leah sat in the middle of the living room building a card castle. When the front door shut behind Jacob, Claire leapt off Quil's lap and ran to Jacob, hugging his knees. Jacob laughed and picked Claire up.

"I miss you, Uncle Jay!" Claire said holding tight to Jacob.

"I missed you too, Claire. How's it going guys?" Jacob asked sitting next to Seth with Claire on his lap.

"Not too bad. Here is your plate, Jake considering your hands are full. The rest of you, food is on the table." Emily said handing Jacob a plate of food and sitting with hers on the couch. Sam soon joined her as the others went to get food. When everyone had eaten, Emily had gathered the plates to put in the sink to soak, and had returned to Sam's side, Sam turned to Jacob.

"So Jacob, why have you come back so soon after your last visit? I understand if you got homesick. But when you were running back it seemed like more then that." Sam said from his spot on the couch with Emily leaning against him.

"It is more. First off, the Cullens have visitors. I don't know how long they are staying. So don't attack any bloodsuckers, unless they attack you first. Then feel free. Now the reason for my visit… The night before my last return to the Cullens a girl wondered onto the property. She was found by Renesmee the next morning and the Cullens have decided that she is a part of their family now. Her name is Anne Jones.

"The moment I returned to the Cullens I knew something had changed. Rosalie was more bitter than usual. Emmett was with her in their room, attempting to calm her down. Alice was not in the house, but I could hear her in the yard. Jasper was up in his and Alice's room, cursing himself. Edward and Renesmee were in their cottage. Esme and Carlisle were in the kitchen talking as Esme cooked. Bella was sitting on the hood of her car and waiting for me. I changed back to human and went to join her.

'Hey, Bells. What is going on? Your family seems tense.'

'They are. This morning Renesmee found a girl in the oak tree in the yard. She is a human. Renesmee wants her to stay. Esme does too, but not at the main house. It is too dangerous for her. So Emmett and Jasper built her a tree house and put it in the oak tree today. Jasper has almost bit her already. Her name is Anne Jones. Alice went to get her when Edward heard you coming. Come on in. Esme is making dinner for you and Anne. The rest of us are going hunting.'

"So I followed Bella into the house. Esme was in the kitchen, putting food in dishes. Bella led me directly into the dining room where the rest of the family was sitting. Bella pointed to a chair in the middle of the table and I sat down. Then a beautiful blonde haired-blue eyed girl came into the dining room carrying a dish of food. I was shocked. I had already imprinted on Renesmee. And yet, I felt more attracted and connected to this girl that I had just met than one I have known her whole life.

"I got to know Anne over the week. I am confused and annoyed. Is there such a thing as false imprinting? If not what the hell is wrong with me? Sam, have you ever heard of false imprinting or anything like that?" Jacob said looking at Sam.

"I feel for you, my brother. I have never loved anyone like I love Emily so I would not know first hand how you feel. But I have read about something like this in one of our old stories. I don't remember what happened, but it is very similar to what you seem to be going through. If I were you, I would talk to Billy about this. How long are you here for?" Sam asked.

"I plan to talk to Bill in the morning. I am here until Friday. I will try to stop bye again before I leave. I should be heading home, it is getting late." Jacob said pulling a sleeping Claire off his lap and handing her to Emily. He stood up and yawned.

"I'll drive you, bro. I've got to go too. See you guys tomorrow!" Quil said standing, kissing Claire's head and following Jacob outside.

"Passengers open, Jake!" Quil said as he slid into the drivers' seat. Jacob opened the passenger seat and slid into it, smiling at Quil.

"Thanks for this, my brother. I really appreciate it. How have you been? I miss not seeing the pack daily. Seth and Leah check in, but I miss seeing all of you." Jacob said as Quil pulled out of Emily's driveway.

Quil and Jacob talked. Quil was in his senior year of high school. He planed to stay on the reservation when he finished. He was going to be around when Claire was growing up. He had a job lined up in the local auto shop. He would be Claire's best friend.

By the time Quil was done explaining his plans, they had reached Jacob's house.

"Thanks, bro. See you later." Jacob said climbing out of the car and walking up to his house. He opened the front door quietly, so he didn't wake Billy. Jacob closed and locked the front door then made his way back to his old room. Jacob changed quickly from his jeans and tee shirt, to a pair of old sweatpants. He lay down, exhausted, and was soon asleep. He dreamed of Anne.

Jacob woke the next day and glanced at the clock. It was three in the afternoon. Jacob sighed and got out of bed. He yawned widely as he got dressed. He heard the TV in the living room as he opened his bedroom door.

Billy sat in his wheelchair in front of the TV. He looked up as Jacob lay on the couch beside him. Billy smiled and said

"Afternoon, son. What time did you get in last night? You were dead asleep when I woke up."

Jacob yawned again and said

"I got back around ten, I think. I didn't check the time. I don't sleep too well at the Cullens. It smells too sweet. So I guess I was catching up on sleep."

"I guess you were. So tell me son, what do you need to talk to me about?" Billy said looking over at Jacob.

"I want to know if there is such a thing as false imprinting. I thought I imprinted on Renesmee. Then, last week, a girl arrived at the Cullens. Her name is Anne. I care more about Anne than I ever did about Renesmee. I have known Renesmee longer then Anne. But I like Anne more. It makes no sense to me. Sam said last night that there is a old legend of our tribe about false imprinting." Jacob said looking at Billy.

"Yes, my son. I have read that legend as well. I have the book that it is in if you wish to look at it. I think, the way you describe it, that you did indeed misimprint on Renesmee. It sounds like you have become attracted to someone you just met. That is the definition of imprinting. So, go back to her. Make sure she feels the same. And I want a invitation to the wedding." Billy said turning back to the TV.

Jacob smiled, laughing softly and turned to the TV too, thinking of Anne.


	6. Crush And Jasper

_**Crush and Jasper**_

Anne sat in her library, writing and singing quietly.

"And I don't want the world to see me, cause I don't think that they'd understand. When everything's meant to be broken, I just want you to know who I am."

"Morning, Anne! Where are you?" Bella called as she entered the tree house.

"I am in the library, Bella!" Anne called back, still humming under her breath.

"Were you singing just now?" Bella asked as she entered the library. Anne blushed and nodded. She continued to blush as she turned back to her writing. She felt herself being watched and turned back to Bella.

"I liked it. Esme told me to come and get you. The family is going hunting, but she made you food up at the house. She doesn't want you to starve. She knows you can cook, but she likes to do it. It makes her feel like a mom. She always wanted to have kids of her own. We are her substitute children. You should sing for the family some time. I think they would like it. And Edward would be happy to accompany you. Or even to write something for you. See you later. Have a good day." Bella hugged Anne carefully and left the house.

Anne smiled slightly. She closed her binder and stood up, stretching. She left the library and started down the ladder. Suddenly she lost her footing. She fell down the rest of the way to the ground and landed on something hard and cold. Anne heard a sharp intake of breath from beneath her.

Anne jumped up and looked down. Jasper was taking deep breathes with his eyes closed. Jasper held up a hand to Anne and she pulled him up. Jasper stared at Anne, his eyes black, instead of their usual gold. He was thirsty. Anne stared at Jasper, horrified.

"We have to stop meeting like this." Anne murmured. Jasper grunted his agreement.

"Esme was worried when you didn't come back with Bella. She told me to come and get you. I was trying to convince myself that I could control my thirst. Then you fell on me. Now I am not so sure. I am so thirsty and you are right here. Humans taste so much better than animals. Jasper hissed coming closer to Anne.

"I've told you, Jasper. I am not something to eat. I am not a meal. I adore your family. They are the first people, alive or immortal, who cared what I think and what I want with my life. I love your family. I feel like they are my family. But, I will not be a meal! I am not something to eat! So go hunt with your family. I am going to eat. Have a good trip!" Anne said pushing past Jasper and going into the Cullen house. She went into the kitchen to see three huge plates of food. Anne reached for the one with breakfast foods on it.

Anne sat at the island and started to eat. As she ate she muttered about Jasper.

"Bye, Anne! See you later!" Alice called as the family left. Anne continued to mutter and eat her food as she heard the door shut. Anne finished her breakfast, washed the plate, put it away and went back to her library.

Anne put her headphones on and started to write again as her music played. Anne didn't use her whole concentration when she wrote, so her mind wandered. It went where it always did these days, to Jacob. She had thought of little else for the last week.

Anne knew she liked Jacob. She had never liked anyone as much as she liked Jacob. She liked him more than she should after only one week. She had a crush on Jacob. But how deep was the crush? Over the last week she had had both fantasies and dreams of herself and Jacob. She dreamed of nothing but Jacob nowadays. She had dreams about the two of them that she would be embarrassed if she still cared what her parents thought. She was sure Edward knew what she dreamed about. She knew he could read minds. Therefore, he knew what she dreamed and thought about Jacob.

Anne was sure Jasper knew as well. He had explained his talent to her the second day she had been there. So that meant all the Cullens knew. Anne highly doubted that the family had secrets from each other. With Alice, Edward, and Jasper there was no point. The three of them would know if someone was keeping something from them and what it was.

Anne felt sick. She didn't know how Jacob was and if he was alright. He had made her promise that she would stay out of trouble. That she would stay safe. But he had not promised her the same thing. She was now worried that he was hurt. She was sure that his family would make sure that Jacob would stay in one piece. Anne just hopped they could keep their word.

Anne sighed and set her pen down. Her newest idea was to have her main character, Anna, fall in love with her best friend, Joseph. The irony was not lost on Anne. She closed her eyes and started to sing.

"Just so you know, this feelings taking control of me, and I can't help it. I won't sit around; I can't let him win now. Thought you should know, I've tried my best to let go of you, but I don't want to. Just gotta say it all before I go. Just so you know."

Anne opened her eyes to see that it was seven in the evening and she was starving. Anne went back up to the main house. She grabbed what she wanted from the last two plates. She put the rest in a bag to go into the garbage bin. She washed the plates and put them away. She took her food up to her house. Anne continued to write as she ate her dinner. Anne put her writing in her desk with her MP3 player and pulled her favorite book, Pride and Prejudice, from its shelf and went into her bedroom.

Anne changed into a tank top and pajama pants, brushed her teeth and got into bed. Izzie curled onto one of her rocks to sleep. Anne turned on her bedside lamp and started to read. Anne was on chapter six when she fell asleep. Anne woke when she felt her bed descend as someone sat by her feet.

Anne opened her eyes sleepily to see Jasper sitting by her feet. Suddenly wide awake, Anne looked cautiously at Jasper. He smiled weakly at her. Anne smiled slowly back.

"I'm sorry." The two said at the same time. They looked at each other then laughed.

"What are you sorry for?" Jasper asked Anne.

"I am sorry for how I spoke to you this morning. I was taught better than that. I should not have spoken so sharply to you, Jasper, and I am sorry. What are you sorry about?" Anne asked sitting up.

"I am sorry I almost bit you, Anne. I just wasn't expecting you to fall on me when I was so thirsty. I will have to hunt more with you around. It's not that bad. Emmett always loves a good hunt. He'll go with me.

"I like having you around, Anne. But it is extremely dangerous for you. You and Bella are two of a kind. Neither one of you has any sense of what is or is not dangerous. I think it is funny, but stupid at the same time. I guess I will have to get used to having a human around again.

"It has been almost two years since Bella was human. I tend to stay away from humans. I am not good at self control. Yet another thing I have to work on. So, are we still friends?" Jasper asked looking floor.

"I really should watch where I am going, and what I am doing. It is not your fault that you were thirsty when I fell on you. I'm not that coordinated. I meant everything I said about your family this morning. They are the only people who care about me and how I want to run my life. I always felt left out of my biological family. My parents loved Jessie more and I was always rather jealous of Jessie.

"Then I came here. Renesmee and Esme liked me immediately, Alice and Bella soon after them. Rosalie hates me, but that is ok. Emmett thinks I am hilarious. However, I am not sure how you, Carlisle, and Edward feel. There are times when I think you like having me around.

"Then there are times I feel that you want me to leave. I don't belong in this family. I am not a vampire. I don't want to be a vampire. Therefore I will never fit in your family. Esme can believe what she wants, but I don't belong in this family. I don't belong in any family." Anne whispered as tears filled her eyes.

Jasper moved closer to Anne and put his arm carefully around her.

"Anne, you do belong in this family. Bella was human at first too. She still fit in here. So will you. It is hard for me because of my past. However, it is my problem. I will deal with it.

"I don't want you to leave, Anne. Rosalie will come around, she always does. Carlisle and Edward like you just fine. Even Cynthia and Sophi like you, and they met you yesterday! You are very lovable, Anne. Ask any of my family, besides Rose. Now, do you forgive me for my behavior this morning?" Jasper asked rubbing Anne's arm.

"Yes, Jasper, I forgive you. I couldn't not forgive you. You are the best friend a person could ask for. Even if you are always putting my life in danger. You are like a brother to me Jasper. You are like the big brother I never had. I am going back to sleep now. Because unlike the rest of the family, I do need to sleep. So, I will see you in the morning when I come for breakfast." Anne said kissing Jasper's cheek and laying back down.

Jasper smiled and kissed Anne's forehead before leaving the room. Anne smiled as she heard Jasper shut and lock the front door behind him. As Anne fell asleep she remembered one of the songs that had inspired her current plot for her story. She started to sing quietly.

"And hold on, before it's too late. We'll run till we leave this behind. Don't fall, just be who you are. It's all that we need in our life… A life you don't live is still lost. So stand on the edge with me, hold back your fear and see. Nothing is real till it's gone. So live like you mean it and love till you feel it. It's all that we need in our lives." Anne fell asleep with a smile on her face. That song about summed up her life.

Songs from this chapter in order of appearance:

**Iris:-**_The Goo Goo Dolls_

**Just So You Know:-**_Jesse McCartney_

**Before It's Too Late:**-_The Goo Goo Dolls_


	7. Renesmee

_**Renesmee**_

The next afternoon, Anne was in her library addressing an envelope with a copy of her novel, Choices, to a local publishing company. Anne put a stamp and the Cullen's address on the envelope and left the library. She climbed down her ladder and was halfway across the yard when Bella came up to her. She looked nervous.

"Hey, Bella! Do you know where the nearest post office is?" Anne asked her.

"It is in Forks. I will drive you to it. I wanted to ask you something anyway." Bella said leading Anne into the garage. Bella got into the driver's side of one of the two black Mercedes. Anne got in the passenger side and put her seatbelt on as Bella pulled out onto the highway.

"What is it, Bella? What do you want to ask? What is it?" Anne asked as Bella looked embarrassed.

"I was wondering if Cynthia, Sophi, Dog, and Renesmee could stay at your house tonight. The rest of us want alone time with our mates. But we don't want to be uncomfortable with the three of them in the house. So, can they stay with you, please? Renesmee can sleep on the couch. I will send her over with blankets and pillows and everything. Cynthia, Sophi, and Dog don't sleep, but they like to watch television, so…" Bella said looking embarrassed as she pulled into the post office.

Anne laughed as Bella stopped the car.

"Of course they can stay with me! You are silly, Bella! You looked so nervous it was funny. Don't be embarrassed to tell me the family wants alone time. I don't mind them staying with me. I like your family. Even Rosalie who doesn't like me. I would love having them over. It could be a sleepover. I'll be right back." Anne said still smiling. She put her envelope into the mailbox and got back in Bella's car.

"Even though I have nothing to eat at my house. I guess we could eat before we go to my house. I'm sure Esme won't mind us raiding the refrigerator before we go to my house. Cynthia and Sophi won't be thirsty because you just hunted yesterday. But Renesmee and I might get hungry." Anne said, thinking, as Bella headed back to the Cullens house.

"I'll go to the store. I was planning on going anyway. With Jacob coming back tomorrow, it is best to have a fully stocked fridge. The problem is the only slumber party I ever attended was hosted by the girls up at the main house. I have no idea what to buy. When we did it Esme bought Italian food from Port Angeles. I suppose I could do that. And Renesmee loves ice cream, so I will get some of that too. I think we have a portable freezer up at the house. I will go get it. I will be back soon with the food. I will send Alice over with the pillows and blankets. Thank you so much for this, Anne! We owe you!" Bella said as she pulled up in front of Anne's tree and kissed her cheek.

Anne shook her head, laughing as she climbed back up the ladder to her house. Anne set to cleaning the entire house. She started in the living room and made her way to every room in her house. She was putting books back on their shelves in her library when she heard a knock on the front door.

"Come on in, Alice! " Anne called as she turned her computer and printer off. Edward and Carlisle had bought it for her when they had picked out the items in her library. Anne went back into the living room to see Alice arranging the pillows and blankets on the couch. Anne smiled at Alice, who beamed back.

"Jasper told me about the chat you two had last night. He feels bad that he keeps endangering your life. But he likes you. He thinks of you as his little sister. You are his best friend. You keep him in line. You are Bella's best friend too, the way she talks about you. Anyway, Bella should be back soon with the food. We will send Renesmee, Cynthia, Sophi, and Dog over with the food and necessities. Cynthia is more attached to Dog than she likes to admit. She refuses to stay without him. Sophi too. Thank you for agreeing to baby sit for us. See you tomorrow." Alice kissed Anne's cheek and left.

Anne found a movie on TV and settled down to watch it. Soon the door opened and Cynthia stuck her head in. Anne could see the rest of the sleep over crew behind her. Anne smiled warmly and motioned the group to come in. Cynthia grinned and led the way inside. Sophi and Renesmee followed with an ice chest between them, Dog behind Renesmee.

Sophi and Renesmee set the ice chest down in front of Anne. Anne opened the chest to see Italian food, ice cream, lemonade, water, plates, cups, and utensils. Anne pulled everything out of the ice chest and closed it. She put everything on the coffee table as Dog settled on the ice chest to sleep.

"Bella does realize that this is only for one night, right?" Anne said as she put the food on plates. She handed Renesmee a fork. Renesmee laughed.

"Apparently, mommy thinks you are too skinny. She wants you to eat more. She made sure that we had lots to eat. So let's eat!" Renesmee said pulled the closest plate to her and started to eat. Anne shrugged and ate as well.

After dinner the girls changed into their pajamas and settled in to watch TV. After about a half an hour Cynthia stood up. She looked at Anne and smiled.

"Anne?" Cynthia asked.

"Yes, Cynthia?" Anne asked sleepily.

"Do you mind if I play with your hair? It is so pretty…" Cynthia asked softly. Anne laughed softly.

"No, I don't mind." Cynthia smiled wider and walked behind the couch. She started running her fingers through Anne's hair. Renesmee lay with her head in Anne's lap. Sophi sat, leaning against Anne's legs. Soon Sophi turned to Anne.

"Can I paint your toenails? I have always wanted to give a pedicure." Anne laughed softly.

"Knock your self out…" Anne said kicking her slippers off. Sophi smiled and put Anne's foot in her lap. Anne laughed again.

"You might want to get the nail polish first…" Anne said

"Oh, yeah…" Sophi muttered giving Anne her foot back.

"There is nail polish in the bathroom. You go through the bedroom. The door on the left leads to the bathroom. The nail polish is under the sink." Anne said as Renesmee sat up. Sophi went into the bedroom as Renesmee looked around and lay back down, her head on Anne's lap. Anne laughed. Renesmee yawned and said quietly

"I can't wait for Jacob to get back. I miss him. He imprinted on me, you know. That means he singled me out as his soul mate. He did that when I was born. But I think he has changed his mind since then. I know I have. I love him. But not like that. He is like a big brother to me. I don't love him like that. I don't think I ever have.

"I think he loves you like that, Anne. The way he looks at you. It's like he is a blind man seeing the sun for the first time. He loves you, Anne. If you love him back, I suggest you tell him. I would be willing to let you have him, but only if you truly love him, Anne. If not, tell him and let him go. He deserves to be happy. You make him happy. I want you both to be happy." Renesmee closed her eyes.

Cynthia had frenched braided Anne's hair. Sophi returned with nail polish and pulled Anne's right foot to her lap and began to paint it. Anne sighed quietly, petting Renesmee's hair. Cynthia came and sat beside Anne on the couch. She reached over and rubbed Anne's arm. Anne rested her head on Cynthia's shoulder.

"I noticed that as well. He was only here the first day we arrived, but I noticed. The way he looks at you, Anne. You can see the love he has for you the way he stares at you. He may not know it yet himself, but it is there. He loves you, Anne. You should tell him how you feel. How do you feel about him?" Cynthia asked still rubbing Anne's arm.

"I love him. I have loved him since I first met him. I will tell him tomorrow. I just realized how much I like him. I thought it was just a crush. But it is so much more than that. I love him. Do you want me to do your nails, Sophi?" Anne asked as Sophi finished her toenails and started to blow on them to dry them.

"Sure. Should we move Renesmee? If not I can put my hands on your legs and you can paint them. What do you want to do? Your nails are dry by the way." Sophi said.

"I'll put her in my bed. She can stay there tonight. I will stay on the couch. The TV won't keep me up. You pick out a color for your nails. I will be right back." Anne said standing and picking Renesmee up. Anne went into her room and tucked Renesmee into her bed. She kissed Renesmee's forehead and shut the door quietly.

Anne went back into the living room and sat on the couch. Sophi handed Anne a bottle of blue nail polish and put her hands on Anne's knees. Anne painted Sophi's nails. It was midnight before Anne lay back on the couch. Her feet were on Sophi's lap and Cynthia was playing with her hair from the armchair beside the couch. Anne was half asleep when she heard someone pounding on the front door.

"It is two in the morning! Who the hell…Rosalie! What do you…? What are you do…? ROSALIE!" Cynthia was yelling and Anne heard the door bounce off the wall. Anne felt someone yank her off the couch. She opened her eyes to see a extremely angry Rosalie, her face an inch from Anne's.

"Who the HELL do you think you are?!?! First you 'accidentally' stumble into our lives! Then you trick Renesmee and Esme into keeping you here! Then Jacob-freaking-Black comes back and you seduce him too! You don't belong here and I don't give a damn what Esme told you! YOU. DON'T. BELONG. HERE. Go back to your own fucking family! There has to be a reason they wanted you gone!

"I don't care if the rest of my family is in love with you! I see right through you, Anne Jones! You are nothing more then a filthy gold digger! And how cleaver to pick the one family member who is most like you! You don't want to be like us? Then get the fuck off our property! If you are not gone by dawn, I will murder you and anyone who stands in my way! I will be sure the rest of the family knows that, too! Have a nice fucking life Anne Jones! I hope you rot in hell for what you've done to my family!" With that being said Rosalie waltzed out of the house.

"I am going to talk to Alice. Sophi…" Cynthia started.

"I want a word with Rosalie, come, Dog!" Sophi said standing from the couch. Cynthia reached out for Anne, but Anne flinched away, tears in her eyes. Sophi nodded to the door. Cynthia sighed and walked out after Sophi. Dog followed Cynthia out and the door shut behind him. Anne wiped her tears away and went silently into her closet.

Anne pulled her duffle down from its shelf and started folding her clothes. She made it so they all fit. Anne changed into a pair of jeans and her hooded sweatshirt. She put her pajamas into her duffle. She turned off the closet light and pulled Izzie from his tank and put Izzie in her sweatshirt pocket. Anne hurried in to her library and pulled her MP3 player and binder from her desk. She tore a piece of paper from her binder and wrote

_**Dear Cullen Family:**_

_**Thank you, so much for allowing me to stay with you. I will never be able to thank you enough. Rosalie, I am sorry that I entered your life. I promise to not do it again. I love all of you with all my heart. I will always remember all of you.**_

_**Love, Always**_

_**Anne Jones**_

Anne put the note on the coffee table, her MP3 and binder in her duffle and left the house. She jumped down the ladder. She pulled the hood of her sweatshirt up and ran without looking back.


	8. Jacob's Return

_**Jacob's Return**_

Jacob transformed back to human as he entered the Cullen property. He sensed immediately that something was wrong. Jacob ran into the house to see the family with Rosalie in the center of the group. He felt his stomach drop.

"What happened, Rosalie?" Jacob growled. Rosalie turned and glared at him.

"I gave that girl a piece of my mind!" Rosalie hissed smirking.

"Anne is gone!" Bella yelled at Rosalie.

"WHAT! I don't believe that! She promised me she would be careful! She promised me she would be in one piece when I got back! She promised me, damn it!" Jacob roared. He closed his eyes and took deep breaths, calming himself.

"I don't think she factored in Rosalie threatening to kill her and anyone who stood in her way if she didn't leave when she made you that promise…" Cynthia said quietly. Jacobs's eyes flew open.

"What did you do to her, Rose?" Emmett asked.

"She has tricked all of you! She doesn't belong here! She is not our responsibility! She is not our family! She…." Rosalie started but Renesmee interrupted her.

"She is our family, Aunt Rose. She may not be a blood relative, but neither is Jacob. I love her, Aunt Rose. I think the only person in the family who doesn't is you."

"But, Nessie, she stole Jacob from you…."

"No, she didn't. I never loved Jacob like that. He imprinted too soon. I don't think he loves me like that either. He might have, but not anymore. He loves Anne, and she loves him. I gave her permission to go after him last night." Renesmee explained.

"Rosalie, I get that you don't like humans. But what you did was uncalled for. She is part of our family now. Just as much as Cynthia, Sophi, Dog and Jacob are. We don't disrespect our family. We protect them. She never expressed any dislike for you or anyone else in the family. So now we have to go find her and bring her home. And when, not if when, we find her and she gets some sleep, you WILL apologize to her, Rosalie. No arguments! You said some things that really hurt her. Now you must sincerely apologize! Let's go!" Jasper said leading the way into the garage.

Jacob glared at Rosalie before following Jasper. The rest of the family followed Jacob silently. Carlisle, who was the last person in the garage, spoke with authority.

"We will split up and take the cars. From Anne's note I would say that she will not come back, willingly, on her own. Esme and I will take my car. Rosalie and Emmett, take the jeep. Jasper and Alice, the porche. Edward, Bella and Renesmee the Volvo. Cynthia, Sophi, and Dog, Bella's car. Jacob…"

"I will run. It will be easier for me to smell her if I run. I think you guys should take cell phones. Just in case one of us finds her, we can call the rest of the family. So the rest don't keep looking when one of us finds her." Jacob said as the family split into their groups.

"Good idea. But you should have one too, in case you are the one to find her." Bella said holding out her cell phone to Jacob.

"We will meet back here at dusk. If no one has found her by then, we will regroup and try again. We will find her. There are thirteen of us and one of her. Plus she can't have gone far. She is on foot with a bag and an iguana. So let's go find her." Carlisle said as the cars purred to life

Jacob took Bella's phone and turned away. Bella put her hand on Jacob's arm. Jacob turned back to Bella, forcing a smile. Bella smiled back and kissed Jacob's cheek softly.

"We will find her, Jake. I promise. We will find her and bring her home. What Rosalie did was not right. Anne is our family now. We WILL find her." Bella whispered before getting into the Volvo.

The cars all took off at once. Jacob took off running as the Volvo disappeared around the corner. Jacob could smell Anne's scent. She smelled different than the Cullens. She smelled… normal. Even Renesmee smelled too sweet to Jacob. Jacob followed Anne's scent to the highway.

Jacob ran left, off the highway as Anne had done hours before. Jacob ran into the forest off the highway. The rain pouring above Jacob had washed out Anne's scent. Jacob panicked slightly. He ran into the forest of trees, calling Anne's name. He searched the forest for two hours and was about to take a break when a green iguana with black and brown spots stepped into his path. The iguana bit him on the ankle. Jacob jumped a foot in the air and looked down. Jacob recognized Izzie, Anne's iguana.

"Where is she, Izzie? Where is Anne? Why am I talking to you? You can't talk back! Take me to Anne! Take me to Anne, NOW!" Jacob yelled. The iguana blinked up at Jacob and walked away.

Jacob growled quietly and followed Izzie into the trees. About a mile after Izzie found Jacob, Izzie disappeared. Jacob followed Izzie around the corner and saw Anne curled up in a tree, asleep. Jacob sighed in relief and started to climb the tree. Anne didn't stir as Jacob climbed towards her. Jacob pulled Anne's bag from the branch above her, and slung it over his shoulder. He then swung Anne up into his arms. He leapt from the tree and landed, hard on the wet ground below.

Anne did not wake as Jacob landed on the ground. However, she did snuggle closer to his bare chest. Jacob exhaled sharply as Anne curled up into his arms. Izzie ran up onto Jacob's shoulder. Jacob secured Anne's bag to his shoulder, then ran as fast as he could back to the Cullen house.

When he reached the house, he took Anne directly into the sitting area and laid her on the couch. Jacob pulled Anne's shoes off then sat beside her. Izzie crawled down Jacobs shoulder and onto Anne's stomach. Jacob wrapped his left arm around Anne's shoulder, rubbing it. He reached into his pocket and pulled out Bella's phone with his right hand. He flipped the phone open and hit the number two. Jacob waited for someone to pick up the phone.

"Hello?" It was Edward.

"It's Jacob. I found Anne. She was in the forest off the highway. We are in the main house. Spread the word, will you? And where are the blankets in this house? Anne is freezing." Jacob said quickly, rubbing Anne's arm as he spoke.

"Thank God! We will be back soon. Esme keeps extra blankets and pillows in the cupboard under the stairs. See you soon. I will call the others." Edward said before hanging up.

Jacob shut the phone and set it on the coffee table. He kissed Anne's forehead and went over to the stairs. In the cupboard Jacob saw mounds of pillows and piles of blankets. Jacob pulled the thickest blanket and the plumpest pillow and went back to Anne. He picked Anne up in his arms and sat back down with the pillow on his legs, Anne's head on the pillow. Izzie curled up on Jacob's shoulder. Jacob pulled the blanket around Anne and kissed her hair.

Jacob heard the kitchen door open and close as some of the family got back. Anne opened her eyes slowly to see Jacob looking down at her. Anne's eyes widened. Jacob laughed. Anne reached up and felt Jacobs face. Jacob smiled and leaned into Anne's hand.

"I'm not dreaming, am I?" Anne croaked.

"No, you aren't. I am really here. You are at the Cullens and you are safe. However, I want to talk to you. You promised me that you would be safe. You promised me, when I left, that you would not wander off. I was in physical pain for those two hours that I didn't know where you went. I didn't know if you were hurt or even dead. I didn't know…" Jacob started but Anne put her finger over his mouth to stop him.

"I didn't mean to scare you, Jacob. Really, I didn't. It's just Rosalie was threatening to kill me and anyone who stood in her way if I didn't leave. I didn't want any of you to get hurt because of me. What would you have done if you were me, Jacob?" Anne asked taking her finger away from Jacobs's mouth and entwining her fingers with his.

"If I was you…. I would have yelled back at her. I might have left, too. But I would have told someone. Anyway, do you really think that the family would have let her kill you? Come on, Anne! I know that Carlisle and Esme can control her to some degree. Plus, Jasper could calm her down if he needs to. I love you, Anne. I don't want to lose you. Please don't do that again. I don't know what I would do if I lost you. I love you way too much to lose you." Jacob said kissing Anne's forehead.

Anne smiled "I love you too, Jacob. I missed you, too. I won't do that again, I swear. I want you to stay close to me. I love you. I realized that this week. It hurts me to be away from you. I love you, more then I should. It has only been a week. I should not love you this much after only a week. We don't really know each other. I don't know much about you, but I love you." Anne whispered looking down at the carpet.

Jacob put a finger under Anne's chin and made her look at him. He was beaming.

"I love you, Anne. More then you can or will ever know. I have never loved anyone this strongly. I thought I was in love with both Bella and Renesmee. But it never felt like this. I can't stand to be away from you. It hurts when I am. I feel physical pain when I am away from you. The past three days were the worst three days I have ever had. I love you, Anne Jones. I never want to be away from you." Jacob said kissing Anne's forehead softly.

At that moment the kitchen door slammed shut as the rest of the family returned. Jacob heard a scuffle and Rosalie came flying out of the kitchen, into the front room. She glared at whoever had pushed her. Jasper came into the room after Rosalie. He pointed to Anne, who curled closer to Jacob. Jacob glared at Rosalie as he petted Anne's hair. Rosalie glared back. Jasper kicked Rosalie's leg and she winced slightly.

"I am sorry, Anne. I was out of line. It was wrong of me to yell at you like that. I won't do it again. I am really, really, really sorry." Rosalie said through gritted teeth.

"Wow, Blondie, that almost sounded sincere. Now, go away. I am taking Anne back to her house." Jacob said scooping Anne and her bag into his arms and leaving the house.

Jacob took Anne back to her house and tucked her into her bed. Anne pulled the blankets up to her chin and Jacob lay beside her. Jacob put his arm around Anne, and she snuggled closer to him. Jacob inhaled sharply as Anne put her arm around his waist. Jacob leaned his cheek on Anne's head carefully. Anne sighed quietly and tightened her arm around Jacobs's waist. Jacob kissed the top of Anne's head, closing his eyes as he did so.

"I love you, Jacob." Anne whispered as she fell asleep.

"I love you, Anne. More than you will ever know. I love you more than my own life." Jacob murmured into Anne's hair. Jacob kissed Anne's cheek as he fell asleep as well.


	9. I Am In Love With A Werewolf

_**I Am In Love With A Werewolf**_

Anne woke up to snoring. She opened her eyes to see Jacob was still asleep. Anne giggled and pushed against Jacob's stomach. Jacob woke at once and looked around him. He spotted Anne and pulled her to him. Anne laughed and lay back down, with her head on Jacob's chest.

"Morning, honey. Sleep well?" Jacob asked playing with Anne's hair.

"Yes, until I woke up to snoring!" Anne said laughing.

Jacob laughed as well, kissing Anne's head. Anne stopped laughing immediately and sat up, looking at Jacob. Jacob sat up slowly too looking at Anne. His eyes flicked to Anne's mouth for a moment before looking back to her eyes. Anne noticed.

"Anne, can I kiss you?" Jacob asked glancing once more at Anne's mouth.

"I won't stop you…" Anne said quietly.

Jacob leaned closer to Anne. He put his hands on Anne's thighs. He kissed her for a moment before pulling away, giving Anne a chance to push him away. Instead she wound her arms around Jacob's neck pulling him back to her. Jacob put his arms around Anne's waist, kissing her again. Anne kissed him back softly. Jacob let out a soft grunt as Anne pulled herself closer to him.

Jacob pulled away to breathe. He rested his forehead on Anne's, holding her face between his hands. Anne leaned closer and kissed Jacob again. Jacob groaned and moved his hands back to Anne's waist. Jacob pulled Anne into his lap still kissing her. Jacob ripped his mouth from Anne's kissing her jaw. Anne gripped Jacobs's hair as he continued kissing her. Jacob kissed his way down Anne's face and neck.

Suddenly someone was knocking on Anne's front door.

"Damn it!" Jacob hissed still kissing Anne's neck. Anne whimpered and leaned her head back. Jacob held on to Anne's face with one hand, her waist with the other. Jacob kissed his way up to Anne's ear and bit it softly.

"I love you, Anne…" Jacob muttered into the ear, kissing it.

The person knocked again on the front door. Jacob groaned as Anne made to get up. He held tight to Anne's waist as she moved away from him. Jacob pulled Anne against him.

"Where are you going? I am not done with you. Not by a long shot." Jacob growled at Anne.

Anne shuddered in pleasure. Jacob kissed the back of Anne's neck making his way to her mouth. Anne pulled completely away from Jacob as the person pounded on the door. Jacob growled and lunged for Anne, who laughed and avoided Jacob's arms.

Anne reached the front door and pulled it open. Renesmee stood on the porch smiling. Moments later Anne felt arms around her waist. Jacob leaned his head on Anne's shoulder. Anne leaned back into Jacob's torso. Renesmee laughed.

"First, I am glad the two of you are happy. I want my family to be happy. Second, Anne, please don't run away again. We were all worried about you. Third, the two of you have been out for twenty five hours. That is understandable, considering the circumstances. And the fact that Anne had no sleep the night before. Anyway, Grandma Esme sent me over to make sure that you were both alright, and to tell you that lunch is ready. She made food for you two. Esme wants to see you, Anne. She was extremely worried yesterday. Come up to the house when you are ready. As you were…" Still giggling Renesmee left.

Jacob pulled Anne back into the house by her waist. Anne shut the door and skipped into her closet. Her clothes were all put back into their original places. '_Alice must have come by when we were asleep._' Anne thought as she pulled on jeans, a purple tee shirt, and ballet flats. She left her closet and went back into her room to see Jacob sitting on her bed. He pulls Anne into his lap where she curled up. Jacob kissed Anne's temple as she sighed happily. Jacob leaned his face in Anne's hair and smiled. Anne sighed and stood up. Jacob looked at her.

"I really should go see Esme. Come with me? I don't want to go up to the house alone." Anne said holding her hand out to Jacob.

Jacob took Anne's hand and kissed it softly. Anne shivered and pulled Jacob from the room. Jacob leapt down from the porch and held his arms out for Anne. Anne jumped down into Jacob's arms. Jacob kissed her hard. Anne twined her arms around Jacob's neck and kissed him back.

Jacob let out a low growl and kissed Anne greedily. Anne whimpered as Jacob kissed her neck. Jacob grunted softly as Anne pulled away from the kiss. Jacob kissed Anne's forehead and smiled at her. Anne kissed his cheek, smiling back. Jacob pouted until Anne kissed his mouth softly, giggling lightly.

"Let's go see Esme. She has been so nice to me. After lunch we can go for a walk. Just the two of us. I promise." Anne whispered in Jacob's ear, kissing it. Jacob hissed softly.

"I am going to hold you to that, Anne. The Cullens may not get you back, if I have my way. I hope you don't mind. They had you to themselves for three days. Now it is my turn. You are mine for the next seventy two hours, not including meals, when we will have to go up to the house to eat." Jacob said as he stepped into the house, still carrying Anne.

Jacob put Anne down as Alice danced into the room. She spotted Anne and waltzed over to stand beside her. Alice kissed Anne's cheek and pulled her into the dinning room where the rest of the family, besides Rosalie, was sitting. Esme smiled as Anne sat beside her.

Anne smiled at Esme as Jacob sat beside her. Anne took a bite of the sandwich in front of her. Jacob rested his left hand on Anne's knee and it inched slowly upward as they ate their lunch. Anne ate as quickly as she could. She glanced at Jacob quickly to see that he had finished as well.

"Before you two run off I want to talk to you. Anne, it was wrong for Rosalie to behave the way she did. It was low and beneath her. She is truly sorry for what she did. You are our family now. We will stop her if she ever tries to do that again. However, if there comes a time when you wish to leave, we will not stop you. But, you will always be welcome in our home as our family. Also, when is your birthday? We will celebrate it as a family." Esme said taking Anne's hand.

"Esme, I know Rosalie doesn't like me. I am all right with that. Not everyone has to like me. Rosalie doesn't. So what? I don't care. As long as you will allow me to I will live here. I only left because Rosalie was threatening to hurt the family. I don't want any of you to get hurt because of me. I love you all like family. I never want to leave. If you want me to go, I will. My birthday is November 19th. Please don't make a big deal about it. My other family never did. Can we go now?" Anne said as Jacob took her hand.

"We will always want you here, Anne. Always. No matter what happens. No matter what Rose says or does. We love you, Anne. We will make a big deal out of your birthday. We did with Bella, too. You can ask her. Yes, you may leave. Have fun." Carlisle said standing up.

"We will! See you guys later!" Jacob said pulling Anne out into the yard. When he reached the edge of the Cullens yard he turned to Anne.

"There is a place I want to show you. It is faster if I run. But I don't think you can keep up with me. So I want you to climb onto my back and hold on tight to my neck. It will be easier to run that way." Jacob said kneeling on the ground. Anne climbed onto Jacob's back and put her arms around Jacob's neck. Jacob stood up and started to run. Anne closed her eyes as Jacob ran faster and trees whizzed past her. Anne hid her face in Jacob's shoulder as he ran. Suddenly Jacob stopped. Anne opened her eyes slowly.

The place was beautiful. It was a round garden of flowers with a lake in the middle. Anne turned back to realize that they were in the middle of the forest that was the end of the Cullen property. Anne climbed off Jacobs back and looked around the garden at the flowers. Anne saw a swing attached to a tree in the middle of the garden and sat on it. She recognized lilies, roses, violets, pansies, and daffodils. There were several others that Anne did not recognize. Jacob smiled as he watched Anne.

"This is the Cullen's flower garden. The Cullen family owns about five hundred acres here alone. They also own a house about this size in Alaska. The forest, the house, the cottage, your yard, and this garden is theirs. Carlisle wanted enough room for his entire family, so he bought five hundred acres when he moved here with Edward one hundred years ago. They built the house. When Carlisle made Esme and Rosalie what they are they decorated the house. I come here when it all becomes too much. If Rosalie is being particularly bitter, or the family too lovey-dovey, I love it here. That may be girly, I don't know or care. Do you like it?" Jacob asked coming behind Anne and pushing her on the swing.

"Yes, I love it. It is beautiful. So the rest of the family doesn't know about it or…" Anne asked quietly.

"I wouldn't call it beautiful, not with you here in comparison. The family knows about it. But Carlisle said I could have it. The rest of them don't use it. I am glad you like it. Have I told you I love you in the last hour?" Jacob asked, stopping pushing Anne to look down at her.

"No, you haven't. But I know you love me. However, I will not get tired of you saying it…" Anne whispered as Jacob leaned closer to her.

"Shame on me… I should tell you at least once an hour. I love you, Anne." Jacob whispered before he kissed her. Anne kissed him back with all she had. Jacob picked Anne up, off the swing, deepening the kiss. Jacob grunted as Anne wound her hands in Jacob's hair. Jacob put his hands on Anne's waist and picked her up, so he didn't have to bend. Anne put her legs around Jacobs's waist, so she didn't slip down. Jacob kissed his way down Anne's neck and back to her lips. Anne whimpered as Jacob attacked her lips. Jacob opened his mouth over Anne's and bit her bottom lip. Anne opened her mouth and shivered as Jacob's tongue touched hers.

Jacob pulled away from the kiss to breathe. He leaned his forehead on Anne's who still had her eyes closed. Jacob kissed Anne's forehead softly and held her close. Anne leaned her head on Jacob's chest and smiled as Jacob made a humming sound. Jacob stroked Anne's hair as he hummed. Anne unattached her legs from Jacobs's waist and put her feet back on the ground. Her hands slid from Jacobs's hair to his chest. Jacob pulled Anne back to him and hugged her tightly. Anne put her arms around Jacob's waist and leaned her head on his chest. Jacob leaned his chin on Anne's head and made his purring sound.

Anne giggled. Jacob stopped purring and pulled away from Anne. Anne tightened her arms around Jacob, not letting him get too far away from her. Jacob looked down at Anne and smiled, confused.

""You were purring." Anne said as Jacob put her on his back and started to run.

"It is a habit I picked up from the pack. We do it when we are happy. It is kind of like cat purring. Only deeper." Jacob said as they reached the edge of the Cullen's backyard.

"You know, Jacob, you are always welcome to stay in my tree house with me. It has to be more comfortable than the ground." Anne said as she climbed off Jacobs back and turned to face him. Jacob took Anne's face between his hands.

"Thank you, Anne. I will take you up on that." Jacob said kissing Anne deeply.


	10. Family

_**Family **_

Anne woke on her birthday to find Jacob gone. On his place on the bed was a note

**My Dearest Anne,**

**I have gone to the Cullen's to fetch your breakfast. So relax. Happy Birthday! I love you,**

**Jacob**

Anne smiled and stood up, stretching. She was expecting to hear back from the publisher that she had sent her book off to any day now. Anne dressed quickly and went to wait for Jacob. Anne walked into the front room and turned the TV on. She was flipping through the channels when Jacob come back carrying a tray of food that he placed on the coffee table as he sat beside Anne. Anne curled up against Jacob and he kissed her head.

Anne leaned up and kissed Jacob softly. Jacob pulled Anne into his lap and growled as he deepened the kiss. Anne parted her lips as Jacob opened his mouth over hers. Jacob smiled as he pulled away from the kiss. Anne leaned her head on Jacob's chest, smiling as well. Jacob rested his chin on Anne's head and looked at the TV. Anne sighed happily and put her arms around Jacob's waist. Jacob kissed Anne's hair and murmured

"I love you, Anne. The Cullens want us back up at the house at four to celebrate. Until then, you are mine." Jacob kissed Anne's neck lovingly making his way up to her ear, which he bit softly. Anne closed her eyes and settled into Jacob's lap, sighing softly. Jacob ran his hands down Anne's hair to her waist, pulling her even closer to him.

Anne put her arms around Jacobs's neck and kissed Jacob softly. Jacob grunted and kissed her back. Anne whimpered as Jacob forced her lips apart, chasing her tongue with his own. Jacob growled as he ripped his mouth from Anne's, kissing her neck. Anne pulled Jacob to her as he continued kissing her neck. Anne leaned her head back and Jacob grabbed her waist so she wouldn't fall.

Anne soon pulled away. Jacob groaned and tried to pull her back. Anne got off Jacobs lap and went to inspect the tray Jacob had brought with him. Jacob pouted. Anne giggled and said

"I have to eat, love. I am hungry."

Jacob reached for Anne and growled

"So am I…" Anne smiled at him and winked.

Jacob pouted at her. Anne turned back to the tray and picked out a muffin. She settled back into Jacob's lap as she ate her muffin. Jacob started flipping through channels on the TV as Anne ate. He settled on ESPN where a football game was going on. Anne finished her muffin and lay on the couch, with her head on Jacobs lap.

Jacob absentmindedly petted Anne's hair as he watched TV. Anne picked up her book that was on the coffee table and started to read. Jacob watched the TV without really seeing it. He was thinking of Anne's birthday gifts. He knew what the Cullens had bought her for her birthday. He had helped pick out most of the gifts. All but two. Alice had bought Anne clothes that she had already stashed in the closet. Jacob hated shopping more than Bella did. So he let Alice do that gift. Carlisle and Esme had a surprised planned for the entire family, so he couldn't help with that one either.

Jacob had made Anne her gift. Billy had helped him make it when Jacob was in La Push. Soon the clock chimed four. Jacob turned the TV off. Anne put her book down and squealed as Jacob picked her up and put her on his back. Anne wrapped her arms around Jacob's neck, her legs around his waist as he jumped down from the porch onto the ground below.

Anne kissed the back of Jacob's neck as he walked up to the house, still carrying her. Jacob made his purring sound as Anne kissed his cheek. Jacob put Anne down as he entered the house, taking her hand instead. Jacob pulled Anne into the dining room where Anne saw the entire family sitting. Esme motioned to the head of the table, where Anne saw a pink cake with nineteen candles on it.

Anne sat at the head of the table with Jacob to her left, Renesmee on her right. Alice walked up behind Anne and lit the candles. She leaned down and kissed Anne's cheek before going back to her spot between Cynthia and Jasper. The family sang happy birthday. To Anne it sounded like a choir of angels singing. Anne closed her eyes and made her wish. '_I wish that I could become a legal member of the family without Rosalie hating me.'_ Anne blew out her candles and Esme took the cake into the kitchen.

Meanwhile Rosalie switched seats with Renesmee. Jacob instinctively pulled Anne closer to him. Rosalie leaned down to whisper in Anne's ear.

"First, Happy Birthday, Anne. I hope you have had a great day. Next, I am really sorry. I really hope you forgive me. What I did was wrong. What I said and did was wrong. I don't like humans because I want to be human. But Alice told you that. Just know that I don't mean the mean things I say. I just… say them. Ask Bella. I was evil to her for the first year I knew her too. It is not just you. Don't mind me. I really don't mean anything by it. So, do you forgive me for being a first class bitch?" Rosalie asked.

"Of course, Rosalie. You don't have to like me. Everyone has their own opinion. Yours is you don't like me. So what? As long as you are civil to me, we will be fine. So yes, I forgive you." Anne said reaching over and squeezing Rosalie's hand.

"Thanks, happy birthday." Rosalie said, kissing Anne's cheek and switching places with Renesmee as Esme appeared with three plates of cake and ice cream. She placed the largest piece in front of Anne and gave the other two to Jacob and Renesmee. Alice and Cynthia left the room. As Esme was clearing the three plates the two came back with eight boxes in various sizes. They placed the boxes in front of Anne and went back to their spots.

Anne reached for the top box. It was thin, flat and wrapped in purple paper with a pink bow on top. Anne unwrapped the box to see an official looking certificate and paper. Anne read the paper and looked up at Carlisle and Esme, who were smiling at her.

"You've adopted me…But I am a legal adult. Can you do that? Can you adopt an adult? Thank you. Thank you so much." Anne said going to where they were sitting. Anne kissed Esme's cheek and hugged Carlisle then went back to her spot.

Anne reached for the next box and unwrapped it. In the box was a laptop. Anne looked up to see Rosalie and Emmett looking nervously at her.

"Thanks guys. It is just what I needed," Anne said, smiling at them. Rosalie and Emmett beamed back.

"My gift is already in your closet. I bought you clothes. And, no, you can't take them back. Happy Birthday!" Alice said happily, blowing Anne a kiss.

"Thanks Alice, I am guessing that Sophi and Cynthia are sharing the gift with you." Anne said.

"And Bella and Renesmee." Alice said nodding.

"I made sure it was not all ball gowns, Anne. Renesmee found some things she thinks you will like." Bella said from Renesmee's other side. Anne smiled at Bella, who rolled her eyes at Alice. Anne opened the next box to see a necklace. The necklace was gold and had a crest on it.

"I picked out the style. It is the family crest. It was my human family's crest. I brought it with me into this life. If you will notice, we all, beside Jacob, Cynthia, and Sophi, are wearing it. The boys on their wristbands, the girls on their necklaces, my ring and Esme's bracelet. Since we adopted you, it seemed nice to give you one as well. I hope you like it." Carlisle said. Anne got up from her seat and went and hugged him tightly. Anne returned to her seat to open the next box.

Inside was a pendant. The pendant had a wolf on it. There was also a small reddish-brown wolf figure. They were both on a silver chain. Anne turned and kissed Jacob. He smiled and kissed her back briefly before breaking away and helping Anne put her new necklaces on.

The next box was flat. Anne opened it to see fourteen plane tickets. They were leaving the next day for Tahiti.

"We are all going to Tahiti! This is over the top. I don't deserve this." Anne whispered.

"It is a _family_ vacation. Since Renesmee is home schooled, that won't be a problem. The hospital has tried to get me to take a vacation for years. Remember the house in Tahiti that Cynthia inherited? Well, it is on a private beach. And you do deserve this. You have been a perfect daughter since you arrived here. Now, I believe you still have two boxes left." Carlisle said taking the tickets from Anne.

Anne opened the next box to see a purple cell phone. She looked up at Carlisle. He nodded smiling.

"Everyone in the family has one, except Jacob. I should fix that…" He said still smiling.

Anne turned to the last box, but Renesmee stopped her. Anne looked at her, but she only smiled.

"Let's go into the garage before you open that one. Come on, everyone!" Renesmee said taking Anne's hand and pulling her into the garage.

The family followed them. Renesmee turned on the lights as they entered the garage. Anne looked at all the cars, counting them. There were eight cars and one motorcycle. Renesmee handed Anne back her last gift and went to join the family behind her. Anne opened the box to see a set of car keys. Anne hit the unlock key and the car at the far end of the garage, a yellow 2008 Pontiac Solstice, lights flashed. Anne turned back to the family to see all of them pointing to Edward and Jasper. Anne shrieked and ran to hug them.

"Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! I love it! Thank you so much!" Anne yelled still hugging the boys.

"I think she likes it…" Jasper laughed patting Anne's head.

The family laughed and walked back into the house, Renesmee turning the lights off as she closed the door. The family all wandered into the front room. Esme went and sat by the front door, Carlisle went up stairs. Anne snuggled with Jacob on the couch. Alice, Cynthia, Sophi, with Dog in her lap, and Jasper sat on the floor by the couch. Emmett and Rosalie shared an armchair and started flipping through the TV channels. Edward sat at the piano and started to play, Bella by his side. Renesmee lay with her head in Anne's lap. Anne put her arms around Jacob's waist, curling against him. Jacob leaned his chin on Anne's head. Anne could feel him purring. She laughed softly and closed her eyes.

Suddenly Edward stopped playing. Bella said

"What, love?"

A knock on the front door was heard. Anne opened her eyes as Esme opened the door. Anne's biological family stood in the doorway. Jessie noticed Anne and ran to her. Anne hugged Jessie tightly. Jessie pulled away reluctantly. Anne noticed her parents looking around at all the family, surprised.

"Hello, I am Esme Cullen. How can I help you?" Esme said to Anne's father.

"We are here to collect our daughter, Anne. She ran away because she didn't like the life we have planned for her. But that is too damn bad! We are her parents and are therefore in charge of her. Anne, come on! Pack your things. We are leaving!" Mr. Jones said.

"Daddy, I won't go. I like it here. Everyone here cares about what _I_ want with _my_ life, not what _you_ want with it. I love all of the people in this house. But I can't be what you want me to be. I want to live _my_ life _my _way. So I am staying here." Anne said standing up, Renesmee clinging to her waist protectively.

"Anne Louise Jones! I will _drag_ you to the car if I need to! YOU. ARE. COMING. HOME. And you _will_ marry whoever I tell you to." Mr. Jones roared at Anne.

Anne laughed hysterically.

"Over my dead body!" Jacob snarled standing beside Anne and pulling her to him, protectively.

"Who the HELL are _you_?" Mr. Jones roared rounding on Jacob.

"I am Jacob Black. I am currently dating your daughter, Anne. And if she does not want to go, you can't make her. She is a legal adult. According to her, you kicked her out of your house. Like I said, she is of age. She can choose for herself." Jacob said putting his arm around Anne's waist.

"And who does she have if she stays here, huh, boy? Besides you." Mr. Jones yelled.

This time it was Rosalie who laughed.

"Look around you! We will ALL fight to protect her. So unless you want to loose a couple limbs, I suggest you get off our property." Rosalie hissed.

"Also, legally, she is _our_ family. My wife, Esme, and I adopted her as a birthday gift to her. So if you abduct her, _we _will get her back, not_ you_. So like my daughter said, get off our property." Carlisle had returned with a large manila envelope.

Mr. Jones pointed to Anne and snarled "This is not over! Jessie, we are leaving!" Anne kissed Jessie's cheek before Jessie went to stand next to her parents. Mr. Jones slammed the front door as he and his family left.

Carlisle handed Anne the envelope. Anne opened it to see the manuscript to her book. Attached was a note.

_Miss Jones,_

_We loved your book. We would be delighted to publish you. Call our number after the New Year to arrange a book tour. Your personal member of our company is Melissa Alexander. When you call, ask to speak with her. Happy Holidays._

Anne stared in shock at the note. She was going to be published, going to Tahiti tomorrow, and was an official member of the Cullen family. Her birthday had turned out perfect. 


	11. Rosalie

___**Rosalie**_

Anne woke as she felt the bed sink as Jacob lay back down. Jacob slipped his arms around Anne's waist and pulled her close to him. Anne rolled over and laid her head on his chest. Jacob made his purring sound as Anne fell back asleep. Jacob kissed Anne's hair and petted her hair as he fell asleep too. Suddenly Alice was jumping on the bed. Anne moaned and hid her face in Jacob's chest.

Jacob sighed. "What is it, Alice? Can't you see we are trying to sleep?" Alice jumped backwards off the bed landing cat-like on the floor. She stood up, smiling at Anne, who had opened her eyes and was glaring at Alice.

"We need to get the two of you packed for the trip. The rest of the family already is packed. We are leaving the house in one hour. Jacob, I sent your clothes up to the big house. I came in about twenty minutes ago and took all of your clothes over there. So you can head over there, while I get Anne ready. Go on! Get moving!" Alice said holding out a hand to Jacob. Jacob growled at Alice, leaned down, kissing Anne quickly and took Alice's hand. Alice pulled Jacob from the bed and pushed him out of the room, shutting the door behind him. Alice went to sit by Anne's head.

"So…some birthday yesterday, huh? I mean…" Alice started but Anne sat up quickly and ran into her bathroom. Anne turned the shower on and stepped into the shower, so that Alice could not hear her crying. Alice sat on Anne's bed for a moment then she got up and packed the purple suitcase, which she had bought last night for Anne, with Anne's clothes. She took the suitcase, and put it in Anne's car trunk, along with Jacob's luggage. She picked out a purple dress and heels for the plane ride and put them on the bathroom counter.

Anne stepped out of the shower and saw the dress and shoes.

"Is there going to be a ball on the plane, Alice?" Anne asked as she put the dress on.

"No, but you love purple and look gorgeous in dresses. Hey, I didn't mean to hurt you. I won't mention the birthday again. I promise. Here we are." Alice said coming into the room behind Anne. She tied the back of the dress to resemble a bow and brushed Anne's hair, putting a ribbon in it. Alice helped Anne into her shoes and handed her a purple tote bag.

"Your carry-on. It has your laptop, MP3 player, Pride and Prejudice, a blanket and a pillow. I put your suitcase and Izzie's tote in the car already, with Jacob's bags. We need to take yours, Carlisle's, Edward's and Rosalie's cars to fit everyone. It would have been easier to take Esme's and Bella's cars, but Rosalie wants her car to be looked after, and Jacob wants you to be able to test yours. So, this is the arrangement we have.

"Let's go. We have fifteen minutes to get out of the house, and Jacob will be waiting to knock about five of those out of our limit." Alice said wiggling her eyebrows. Anne slugged Alice's shoulder as she took the bag. Alice laughed and picked Anne up, running up to the house.

The moment Alice set Anne down in the foyer; she was picked up and kissed greedily. Anne put her arms around Jacob's neck and kissed him back just as greedily. Jacob put his hands in Anne's hair, stroking it.

Someone coughed loudly and Jacob growled softly and pulled away from Anne. Anne looked around Jacob to see the entire household staring at them, trying not to laugh. Anne blushed and detached her arms from Jacob. Jacob kissed Anne's jaw before putting her back on the ground.

Esme stepped forward, putting her arm around Anne pulling her into the kitchen. She handed Anne a large bag. Anne looked inside to see food and water. Esme had packed a lot of food. Enough to feed a normal person for a week. But Jacob ate more than anyone Anne had ever seen. So that would last them the plane ride, if they were lucky. Anne heard the rest of the family going into the garage.

Anne walked into the garage and put the bags in her trunk. She noticed two suitcases, a backpack, and a cage with Izzie in it, already in the trunk. Anne put the bags into the trunk and closed it.

Jacob ran over to the car and jumped into the passenger seat. Anne slid into the drivers' seat. Jacob leaned over and kissed Anne hungrily. Anne put her arms around Jacob's neck and kissed him back with all she had. Jacob grunted and pulled Anne into his lap. Anne turned so she was straddling him and ran her hands trough Jacob's hair. Jacob groaned as Anne pulled away and got back into her seat.

Jacob leaned down and Anne kissed him a moment longer then she usually did. Anne pulled away reluctantly as she heard the garage doors open. Jacob grinned, kissed Anne once, and then rested one hand on Anne's left knee, the other playing with the radio. Anne followed Edward into the yard and onto the highway. Here Anne sped up to test the car. Anne laughed as the car reached one hundred easily. Edward honked from behind her, obviously wanting her to slow down.

Anne slowed to sixty and followed Carlisle into Seattle. Soon they had reached the airport. Carlisle pulled into a parking garage. The ground floor apparently had a dead end. Anne was about to turn around when Jacob squeezed her knee. Anne looked up to see Carlisle opening a garage door. Carlisle got back in his car and pulled through the door. Anne heard the garage shut behind Rosalie's car. Anne had followed Carlisle into a private parking garage. The garage had eight parking spots in it. Anne pulled into the middle of the row where a sign that said 'ANNE' was painted. Rosalie pulled in next to her, with Edward two spots down, beside Carlisle.

Jacob got out of the car and went to get the bags from the trunk. Jacob handed Anne the carry-ons, kissing her each time he handed her a bag. Anne kissed him back briefly as he handed her each bag. Jacob grinned and started to pull the suitcases into the airport doors that were on the side of the garage, Anne beside him. Rosalie walked beside Anne and whispered to her.

"We fly a lot. When we first arrived in Washington, Carlisle bought this parking garage so that our cars won't get dented or bruised in our absence. The cars are cared for when we are gone; Carlisle pays good money to be sure of that. Carlisle had your parking spot added when Edward and Jasper bought your car. That is also when Carlisle and Esme planned our trip. We will be in Tahiti until the New Year. That is why you are supposed to call Melissa in January. Carlisle called the company and told them. Apparently, they loved your book so much that they don't mind waiting until January to hear from you."

"But how… Edward!" Anne said looking at the back of Edwards head as they joined the rest of the family by Carlisle's car. Carlisle took Esme's hand and led the way into the airport. Rosalie laughed.

"Yes. Edward told Carlisle what publisher you sent your manuscript to. Carlisle called them and explained that you would be out of the country until January. That was also the day that Carlisle and Esme discussed your adoption with the family. Yes, we all agreed to adopt you. It was unanimous. Carlisle and Esme had a big say in it. But we all voted to adopt you. I will talk to you when we get to our room tomorrow. We have a five and a half hour flight to New York. Then we transfer to another plane for another twelve and a half hours to Tahiti. So, we will be in Tahiti at four fifteen tomorrow morning. Then another two hours until we reach the beach. So we should be at the house at six thirty tomorrow morning, if it all goes to plan. We are rooming together for the trip. And, yes, I did know about that. I asked for it." Rosalie said kissing Anne's cheek and walking away to check her suitcase in. Emmett, who was behind Rosalie, winked at Anne before going to check his suitcase in.

Anne smiled up at Jacob, who kissed her softly before going and checking their suitcases in. Once all the suitcases were checked the group headed to the terminal. When they reached the terminal they sat in a large group on the floor. They still had forty five minutes until their plane left. Jacob looked at his ticket and whistled softly.

"First class! You people like to spend your money."

"We have the money to spend, why not spend it?" Carlisle said smiling.

Anne smiled and pulled a muffin out of the food bag that was between her and Jacob. She snuggled against Jacob as she ate. Jacob made his purring sound as he pulled Anne into his lap. Anne curled against Jacob. He was very warm. Her own personal heater. Jacob kissed and stroked Anne's hair as she closed her eyes. Anne drifted off to Jacobs purring. The next thing Anne heard was

"Love, we need to get on the plane. I will carry you if you want…" Jacob whispered to Anne.

Anne opened her eyes sleepily and held up her hand to Jacob. Jacob pulled Anne up and put his arm around her waist, holding her up. Jacob picked up their four bags and supported Anne onto the plane. He found their seats and settled Anne into hers, putting her seatbelt on for her. He put the bags on the floor by his feet and sat in his seat putting his own seat belt on. Anne leaned her head on Jacobs shoulder and was asleep again within moments. Jacob laughed quietly and leaned his head on Anne's carefully, shutting his eyes as well. He woke when he heard Jasper whispering to Alice in the row in front of him.

"…mentioned that Anne cried herself to sleep last night. What a perfect day for her father to arrive! I bet he didn't even remember what day it was. Stupid, selfish, ba…"

" Jasper, if you finish that sentence I will wash your mouth out with soap! Watch your language!" Esme hissed from her seat in front of Alice.

"Sorry, mom. But he is! How dare he ruin that day for her! How dare he…" Jasper ranted.

"We know, Jazz. We were there. It was wrong for him to do that. Bravo, Rose, on your speech. It was brilliant. I also liked what you said, Carlisle. Anne is a part of our family now, as much as the rest of us. Like Carlisle said we don't disrespect our family, we protect them." Bella said from behind Jacob.

"Hear! Hear!" Jacob heard as he closed his eyes again. Jacob inhaled sharply as Anne pulled him closer to her. Jacob wrapped his arms around Anne and pulled her to him. As he fell back asleep he heard Anne whisper so softly he could have imagined it

"I love you, my Jacob."

Jacob woke to Renesmee shaking his shoulder.

"We are landing soon. We have to transfer planes. You may want to tell Anne." Renesmee whispered. Jacob smiled

"Thanks, Nessie. I will wake her." Jacob whispered and Renesmee went back to sit beside Edward.

Jacob turned to Anne. She was still asleep, her arms around his waist, her head on his shoulder. Jacob kissed Anne softly and pulled back. Anne mumbled something incoherent and opened her eyes. She leaned up and kissed Jacob. He growled softly and kissed her back passionately. Anne parted her lips and kissed Jacob deeply. Jacob chased her tongue with his own.

Anne grunted and gripped Jacob's hair as she pulled herself closer to him. Anne hastily unbuckled her seatbelt and crawled into Jacob's lap. Jacob growled as Anne straddled his lap. Suddenly the plane stopped. Anne pulled away and smiled at Jacob. She climbed off his lap and back into her seat as a flight attendant passed them.

Soon the group was on another plane headed for Tahiti. Anne and Jacob slept on and off for the twelve and a half hour plane ride. When they landed in Tahiti, Cynthia led them to the luggage pickup area. The group got their luggage and stepped out of the airport. There was a man with a sign the read 'Cullen' waiting for them. Carlisle stepped forward and said

"I am Carlisle Cullen. This is my family. I believe you are looking for us?" The man nodded and motioned for the family to follow him. A black stretch limo with tinted windows was waiting for them. The man motioned to the trunk and everyone put their luggage and bags into it. They all piled into the limo. The man with the sign sat up front with the driver. When everyone had settled into their seats, they drove away. It took another two hours to reach Cynthia's beach. When they finally arrived and got out of the limo, Anne gasped. The beach was huge, at least the size of the Cullen's yard. About a mile from the ocean was a three story beach house.

"You people like to buy things, not that I mind! So, what are the room assignments?" Jacob asked putting his arm around Anne.

"You are with Edward. Jasper and Emmett are sharing. Bella and Renesmee are sharing. Alice and Cynthia are sharing. Anne and Rosalie are sharing. Sophi and Dog are sharing. Esme and I are sharing. No objections. Now we can retire to our rooms for a couple hours. We will get back together for lunch. " Carlisle said putting his arm around Esme. Anne kissed Jacob and took her suitcase from him. She followed Rosalie and Cynthia up to the house. Cynthia showed everyone to their rooms. Jacob kissed Anne before going into his room.

Anne sighed softly and went into her room. Rosalie was unpacking the suitcases when Anne walked in, so Anne went to look out the window at the sunrise. When Anne herd the suitcases zip she turned to Rosalie. Rosalie stashed both suitcases under the king sized bed and lay on it. Anne turned away from the window and went to lay beside Rosalie. Rosalie turned to Anne.

"After your birthday, I found something out. You are more like me than I ever dreamed possible. Each member of our family has a past, a human life. Every story is different, because we are all different. I have been around a while, and I have never met anyone, vampire or not, with a story remotely similar to mine. That is until I met you.

"When I was human, I was Rosalie Hale. I lived a pretty nice life. My father worked in a bank, while my mother stayed at home to raise me and my two brothers. My life was perfect. My parents found a man who they thought was perfect. Royce King, the second. His father, Royce King the first, ran the bank my father worked at. So, Royce and I courted. Every night of our courtship, he sent me flowers. We were engaged to be married before three months had passed. He seemed to adore me.

"Then, one night I was walking home from a friends' house when I passed a bar. Royce was there. He called out to me. I realized that he and his friends that were with him were drunk. They made comments about my looks. Then they raped me and left me to die on the street. That is where Carlisle found me. He took me back to his, Esme, and Edward's home and saved me.

" Now, you may not have the same life I did. But it is pretty close. That is why Alice insisted on my talking to you and bunking with you on this trip. She knows that we are similar, in more ways then one. So I am truly sorry for how I treated you. I didn't know how similar our lives were." Rosalie said smiling at Anne.

"I promise to do everything in my power to defend you from now on." Rosalie said holding out her pinky finger. Anne linked her pinky with Rosalie's, smiled and said

"Thanks, Sis."


	12. Baseball, Cullen Style

_**Baseball, Cullen Style**_

Anne sighed and flopped onto her bed closing her eyes. Jacob walked out of the closet, after putting the suitcases away, and lay beside Anne. Anne wrapped her arms around Jacob, resting her head on his chest and remembered the last month and a half. The family had gone to the beach daily. Anne soon figured out why Cynthia had made sure it was a private beach before inheriting it. The vampires, even Dog, sparkled in the sunlight that was always around the beach. When the majority of family had to go hunting, Anne and Jacob had stayed inside. Anne smiled as she remembered what they had done.

Anne closed her eyes and kissed Jacob hard. Jacob hissed and kissed Anne back. Anne sat up so that she was straddling Jacob and kissed him again. Jacob growled and forced Anne's lips apart, deepening the kiss. Anne gripped Jacob's hair as he kissed her desperately. Anne whimpered as Jacob kissed, and then bit her neck leaving his mark.

"Mine!" Jacob snarled as he kissed Anne again. Anne moaned and tilted her head back. Jacob kissed Anne's neck and jaw forcefully. Jacob supported Anne's head with one hand, holding onto her waist with the other. Jacob kissed his way down Anne's neck murmuring "I love you." in between kisses.

Anne moaned forcing Jacob's face back to hers. Jacob grunted, kissing Anne possessively. Anne kissed Jacob back, putting her arms around his neck pulling him closer to her. Jacob growled as Anne fell back onto the bed, pulling Jacob on top of her. Jacob kissed Anne deeply as he put his arms behind her back.

Anne broke away to breathe. Jacob nuzzled Anne's neck, kissing it. Anne put her hand in Jacobs's hair keeping him where he was. Jacob continued to nuzzle Anne's neck until he moved his ear to Anne's chest. Jacob closed his eyes and listened to Anne's heart until he fell asleep. Anne closed her eyes and soon fell asleep as well. Suddenly the front door banged open. Anne opened her eyes to see Sophi standing by the end of her bed.

"Aunt Alice says a storm is going to hit Forks tonight around eight. We are going to play ball at around seven thirty. You two are welcome to join us. We would love it if you would play. If you do decide to come be sure to wear coats. The storm is going to be bad. See you soon." Sophi said blowing Anne a kiss as she left.

Anne smiled and shook Jacob's shoulder. Jacob groaned and held on tighter to Anne. Anne laughed and shook Jacob harder. Jacob buried his head in Anne's tee shirt, and mumbled

"Not yet, I don't wanna get up!" Anne laughed

"You sound like a three year old, Love. The Cullens have invited us to go play baseball with them, tonight. Since I don't have anything to do until I call the publisher tomorrow, I figured I would go. Just thought you should know. Now, I need you to get up so I can join the group. Come on! Up, honey. Come on. I love you, but I want to join the Cullens." Anne said pushing on Jacob.

Jacob groaned and rolled off of Anne. Anne kissed Jacob quickly and stood up before Jacob had a chance to respond to her. Jacob made a grab for Anne, but she skipped out of his grasp giggling.

"Tease!" Jacob growled at Anne. Anne blew Jacob a kiss over her shoulder.

"You know you love it." Anne purred as she left the room. She skipped to the door as she saw Esme climbing her ladder with two baseball jerseys and hats in her arms. She offered them to Anne.

"Alice told me she saw you and Jacob joining us tonight. Here are a couple of jerseys and hats. We all wear them. You should come over early so that you can eat before we leave. Come over when you are ready." Esme kissed Anne's forehead and climbed back down the ladder.

Anne walked back into her room to see Jacob still lying on the bed. Anne smiled and pulled the blanket over Jacob, tucking him in. Anne took one of the multiple pillows from the head of the bed and put Jacob's head on it. Anne kissed Jacob's head as she smoothed his hair back from his face.

Anne walked into her closet and pulled out the jeans that Alice had picked out for her birthday. They were purple with rainbow designs going down the legs. Jacob also liked her in them. But Anne got the feeling that Jacob would like her if she dressed in a garbage bag. Anne pulled a pair of purple high tops from the bottom of her closet.

Anne picked up her jeans, shoes, and sorted out the jerseys and hats. She threw Jacob's on top of him since he still was not moving. Anne walked into her bathroom and took a shower. She dressed quickly and pulled her hair back into a ponytail, her baseball hat on top of her hair. She walked back into her room to see Jacob pulling his jersey on. Anne picked up his baseball hat and stood on her toes to put it on his head. Jacob put his arms around Anne's waist, holding her up to her full height.

Jacob leaned down and kissed Anne greedily. Anne clung to Jacob's neck as she kissed him back. Jacob picked Anne up, so he didn't have to bend. Anne locked her legs around Jacob's waist and kissed him without reserve. Jacob growled and kissed Anne harder then he ever had before. Anne whimpered as Jacob kissed her urgently. Anne pulled away and held Jacob's face between her hands.

"What is wrong with you, honey? Why are you kissing me like that? It hurt me. I love you, Jacob. I am not going anywhere. Now, what is wrong?" Anne asked searching Jacob's face.

"I want you, Anne. I want you forever. I want to marry you. I didn't mean to hurt you. It's just…. You could have your life back. You can reconcile with your parents. They will take you back. That is why they came here. To take you back. All you would have to do is go back to Arizona. Marry the man they want you to, they will take you back. I just don't want to lose you. I love you way too much to let you walk away. But, if you want your family back you will have to go. I know you miss them. That you dream about them. You talk about them in your sleep. I hear you. I love you, Anne, more than anything. But I can't stand to see you unhappy. If you want to go back to your family, then…." Jacob said but he stopped when Anne kissed him. He kissed her back lovingly.

"I want you too, Jacob. I always will. I will marry you; all you have to do is ask properly. I know you didn't mean to hurt me. I know I can have my life back. I know I could reconcile with my family. I know they would take me back. I know that is why they came here. But the thing is I don't _WANT_ to marry the man they chose or have the life they planned for me. I want to live my life my way. I want to have children. I want to have your children. I want to become a writer and get published. I have already done that. I want to grow old with you. I want it all when it comes to our lives together.

"I want to live with the Cullens. I am their daughter now, not my parents. I want to stay with the Cullens for the rest of my life. I want to see the world. My living with the Cullens will guarantee that I will. I hope that you will stay with us too. I love you. I love you more then anything. Now… are you coming to play with us, or not? If so, let's go up to the house to eat. If not then put me down, because I am going." Anne said leaning her forehead on Jacob's and kissing his nose.

Jacob sighed and put Anne on his back. Anne wrapped her legs around his waist, her arms around his neck. Jacob smiled and ran from the house. He jumped from the porch landing cat-like on the ground below. Anne kissed Jacob's neck tenderly. Jacob whispered

"Thank you." Anne kissed his neck again.

"Anytime, love, anytime." She whispered. Anne buried her face in Jacob's neck and whispered.

"I love you, Jacob Black. Never doubt that. I love you more than anyone has ever loved anyone else." Anne kissed Jacob's temple and jumped down as Jacob reached the Cullen house.

Jacob opened the front door and backed Anne into the wall beside the door, his hands on either side of her head, blocking her in. Jacob leaned towards Anne and her breath hitched slightly as her eyes closed. Jacob took Anne's face between his hands and kissed her lovingly. Anne kissed him back softly. Jacob moved his hands to Anne's waist as hers went around his neck.

"Alright, lovebirds! Enough! Esme has food for you in the kitchen for you. So go and eat so that we can get to the field. Good lord, the way you two go at it! It is sick to watch." Rosalie said walking into the room.

"So don't watch, Blondie." Jacob said against Anne's mouth still kissing her. Anne pulled away from Jacob to breath. Jacob kissed Anne's forehead and nose before backing away from her. Jacob glared at Rosalie, who glared back. Anne put her arms around Jacob's waist and pulled him into the kitchen. Esme had set up a dinner so large that it filled the whole table.

Anne sat down and filled her plate with food. Jacob sat beside her and did the same. Esme smiled at the two from the sink where she was washing dishes. Renesmee skipped into the room pulling Bella behind her. Bella kissed Anne's cheek as she sat on her other side, Renesmee in her lap. Bella smoothed Renesmee's hair down as Renesmee snuggled into her.

Edward soon came and sat on Bella's other side. Bella leaned her head on his shoulder. Edward kissed Bella's hair lovingly. Alice skipped into the room pulling Jasper and Cynthia. They all sat beside Edward. Sophi, who was carrying Dog and being dragged by Cynthia, sat on her mothers other side. Rosalie and Emmett entered, followed by Carlisle, who went to Esme and kissed her.

When Jacob and Anne had finished eating the family went into the garage. They all piled into Emmett's jeep which was the only car that could reach the ball field. Anne sat on Jacob's lap with his arms around her waist. Jacob kissed the back of Anne's neck, lovingly. Anne snuggled back into Jacob's chest. Jacob continued to kiss Anne as she lay her head over his heart, listening to it.

Emmett, who was driving, pulled onto the field. He and Rosalie went to the back of the jeep and pulled out twelve bats and a ball. Carlisle started marking bases. Alice took the ball from Rosalie and went to warm up with Jasper. Esme went and sat on the grass about a foot from the field. Renesmee, Edward and Bella each took a bat from Rosalie and went to warm up with Alice and Jasper. Cynthia and Sophi, who was still holding Dog, each took a bat and went to warm up with the others. Emmett threw a bat to Jacob, who caught it, kissed Anne longingly, and went to join the others. Emmett and Rosalie took the last three bats and went to warm up. Anne went and sat beside Esme. Esme smiled and Anne said

"You don't play?" Esme laughed and shook her head saying

"No, I prefer to keep them honest. They like to cheat. I play catcher, but I never bat. Come on, they look ready to play and we need an umpire."

Anne went and stood beside Esme behind Carlisle, who was batting first. Alice, who played pitcher, threw her first pitch. Lightning flew across the sky as Carlisle hit the ball. Thunder rumbled the moment Carlisle started to run. Anne stared as the ball flew off the field and into the surrounding woods. Dog ran to get it. He returned seconds later with the ball in his mouth. He gave the ball to Sophi, who threw it back to Esme. Esme caught the ball as Carlisle slid into home base. Esme touched Carlisle's leg with the ball and looked up at Anne.

"You're out." Anne said apologetically. Carlisle stood up smiling. Anne smiled back, worriedly. Carlisle laughed and touched Anne's shoulder.

"It's ok, Anne. I am a little slower then the others. I am not angry. I promise." Carlisle said going to stand beside Esme to wait for his next turn.

Renesmee batted next. Anne noticed that even though Renesmee was at least two feet shorter then Carlisle, she hit the ball as hard if not harder then Carlisle had. Anne also noticed that no one was using a mitt. After Edward batted Anne asked Esme about it. Esme laughed.

"Vampire skin is very hard, like marble. We don't break bones. It takes great strength to penetrate our skin. For example, it is extremely hard to kill a vampire. It would take another vampire or something equally as strong to kill us. To kill our kind you must rip us to pieces and burn the pieces. You must do it quickly however. Vampires can put their bodies back together. Haven't you noticed that our skin is colder than yours?" Esme asked putting her hand on Anne's cheek.

"No, I had not noticed that. But then I hardly notice Jacob's heat anymore. That is cool!" Anne said noticing how cold Esme's hand was on her skin. Esme laughed again.

"You are an odd girl, Anne. I've never met anyone quite like you. But you make Jacob happy. And, even though, he is not my biological family, he is my son as much as Edward, Jasper and Emmett are. I am glad he found you, dear." Esme said, kissing Anne's forehead.


	13. Marry Me

**Marry Me**

Weeks passed. Soon it was February. Anne's publisher, Melissa, wanted Anne to go on a three to four week nationwide book tour. Anne agreed to go, and Melissa was ecstatic, as she would be going with Anne on the tour. But Jacob was not going to give in easily.

"Jacob, if I want the book to sell, I have to go. It has already made millions on internet preorders off the publishing company's website. But if I want it to be in stores, I have to go. I know you will miss me. I will miss you too. I will call you everyday. I promise. Nothing is going to go wrong. Melissa will be with me the whole trip. If you want, I will introduce you to her when we go to the airport tomorrow. I was planning on introducing her to the family anyway. So smile, be happy for me. It is only three weeks, four at most." Anne said as she packed her suitcase the afternoon before her departure.

Jacob scowled at Anne from the bed. He knew that she would be back. He knew she would be safe. It wasn't her he was worried about. It was the rest of the world. He didn't want to lose her. Anne glanced up at Jacob and sighed quietly.

Anne left her suitcase in the floor of her room and went to sit on Jacob's lap. She kissed him softly. He kissed her back sadly. Anne pulled away and leaned her head on Jacob's chest. Jacob sighed sadly, leaning his head on Anne's.

"Three weeks, a month at most?" Jacob asked.

"Yes, I will call you daily." Anne turned to face Jacob.

"You promise?" Jacob asked looking down at Anne.

"Yes, I promise" Anne said putting her hand on Jacob's cheek. Jacob leaned into Anne's hand

"I will miss you." Jacob said, kissing Anne's other hand.

"I will miss you more." Anne whispered leaning up and kissing Jacob's nose.

"I doubt that, honey. But whatever you say." Jacob said hugging Anne tightly to him.

"I love you. Did you know that? I love you, I love you, I love you." Anne said kissing Jacob between each word. Jacob smiled and kissed Anne.

"I suspected you did. But it is nice to hear it too. I love you, Anne Jones. I love you more then you could or will ever know. I always have and I always will love you. Promise me that you won't run off and marry a brilliant man who asks you. I need to know that you will be back here with me next month." Jacob said. Anne burst out laughing.

"I'm sorry! I shouldn't laugh at you! But that sounds hilarious to me. No one will ask me to marry them. I am still marveling that you are still with me. You are beautiful, Jacob. You could have anyone in the world you want. You chose me. I don't get why. I am plain. I am boring. I am worried that you will run off and marry the first Rosalie type girl that walks by." Anne said still giggling.

"What?!?! Why would I _not_ still be with you? I love you, Anne. I adore you. Haven't you noticed that? How I look at you. I know everyone else dose. Even people who don't know us. Yesterday, for example, Nessie had her best human friend over. She told me later that her friend asked her why I kept staring at you. She told him that I was always like that.

I am not beautiful. You are. You can have anyone you want and you picked me. I don't understand why. Well, I kind of do… I imprinted on you. It means I picked you out as my soul mate. That is why I am so attached to you. You are not plain. I am. I will not run off with the first Rosalie type girl that walks by. I want you, not anyone else, you…" Jacob said kissing Anne urgently.

Anne kissed him back hungrily. Jacob grunted as Anne turned so that she was straddling him. Anne pulled Jacob's hair as he deepened the kiss greedily. Jacob growled animalisticly as he lay back on the bed, pulling Anne with him. Jacob reach under Anne's shirt and caressed Anne's stomach. Anne whimpered as Jacob's hands went higher up her torso.

Anne pulled her mouth from Jacob's and started pulling at his shirt. Jacob practically tore his shirt getting it off. Anne returned her mouth to Jacob's, kissing him hard. Jacob hissed and flipped them over so he was above Anne attacking her mouth with his. Jacob forced Anne's lips apart and deepened the kiss. Jacob whimpered as Anne pulled her lips from his. Jacob kissed Anne's neck. He sucked her neck then bit it leaving his mark.

"Mine!" Jacob snarled kissing Anne's collar bone. Anne put her hand in Jacob's hair, keeping him where he was. Jacob stopped kissing Anne and lay with his head on her chest, listening to her heart.

Hours later Anne pushed Jacob off of her putting his head on one of her many pillows. Anne glanced at her bedside clock to see it was four in the morning. She and Jacob had slept for ten hours and she now needed to finish packing. Her plane was leaving in six hours and she still had to pack half of her suitcase, pick out her plane outfit, pack her carry on, and make sure she had everything and all of the family members' phone numbers.

Anne sighed and plopped back in font of her suitcase, and the mounds of clothes that still needed to be packed. When every thing was packed in her suitcase, she zipped it and put it near the front door. She moved on to her tote bag. She packed her laptop, her MP3 player, her cell phone and its charger, Pride and Prejudice, her novel, Choices, and her throw blanket and pillow. She put the tote on top of her suitcase. She checked the list that Melissa had emailed her of things to pack to be sure she had everything. She took a shower and dressed in Alice's favorite, a knee length purple dress, a pair of purple heels, with her purple, Cullen and Jacob jewelry.

Anne sighed again and went out onto the porch to watch the sunrise. Four hours later the Cullen family pulled into their parking garage in Emmett's jeep. The entire family had come to see Anne off and to meet the publisher. Jacob's jaw was set as he pulled Anne's suitcase. Even after their talk the previous evening, he was still worried Anne would not return to him. Jacob kept his free arm around Anne's waist as the family entered the airport. The moment the group entered the airport a woman ran over to Anne.

"Hello, you must be Anne. I am Melissa, your representative from the company. It is so very nice to meet you. This must be your family. I must say, I adored your book. I guarantee it will be a worldwide bestseller. Come along, dear, our plane leaves soon and you still have to check your luggage." Melissa said holding out a hand to Anne.

Anne turned in Jacob's arms to kiss him. He kissed her back urgently.

"Everyday, love. I promise." Anne said kissing him lovingly and backing away.

"I love you, Anne. I will be here when you get back. I promise." Jacob hugged Anne tightly and kissed her forehead. Jacob let go of Anne sadly. Anne turned to the family.

"Alright, I have everyone's number. I will call you all every week. I love all of you and will see you all in a month." Anne said to the family. Renesmee gave Anne a wrapped gift and kissed her cheek. Anne walked towards the luggage check in with Melissa.

"Big family you have there. That man that you kissed, is he your husband? I wish my partner would look at me like that…" Melissa said looking at Anne.

"Yes, the family recently adopted me. Jacob is not my husband. I wish he was, but we are only dating. Are you married?" Anne asked as she checked her suitcase in.

Melissa laughed and blushed, saying

"My partner's name is Mary. Washington does not allow gay marriage so we only live together. Someday, hopefully, we will get married. But not yet. Anyway, I was sure that you were married to, Jacob, was it? The way he looked at you. We have to hurry. Our plane leaves soon. What is that the little girl gave you?" Melissa pointed to Anne's package. Anne gave Melissa her bag and opened the gift.

Out fell a stuffed tiger. Anne smiled and noticed the note. Anne unfolded it and read

_**Dear Anne,**_

_**Congratulations on your book. I know it will do well. And if not Grandpa Carlisle is happy supporting our family. I will miss you more than I can say. You are my family now. I love you, Anne. I know I haven't told you before, but it is true. I found this tiger in a toy shop when we were looking for your Christmas gift. I love it, and hope you will too. I love you, call me.**_

_**Love,**_

_**Renesmee**_

Anne smiled, thinking of Renesmee. She felt Melissa reading over her shoulder. Melissa smiled and squeezed Anne's shoulder.

"Shall we?" Melissa asked offering Anne her arm.

Anne linked her arm with Melissa's "We shall."

Anne's book tour took her and Melissa through all fifty of the United States. Anne's book was already selling well off of the publishing company's website so she already had a nice paycheck that Melissa gave her on their second day. Anne put most of it in a bank account, but kept a couple hundred with her. The company was paying for everything, the plane tickets, the five star hotels that Anne and Melissa stayed at, the restaurants they ate at, everything. And Melissa refused to let Anne pay her.

"No, honey. Let the company pay for it. Enjoy yourself, sweetheart. I always do." Melissa said on the third day of the trip, sipping her iced tea. Anne shrugged and took a sip of her smoothie.

So Anne decided to buy each family member a souvenir. In Alaska, a wolf figurine for Jacob. In New Orleans, Anne bought Alice Mardi Gras beads and a mask. In New York, Anne found a professional makeup kit, for Rosalie. In Arizona, Anne bought a baby cactus for Bella. In Chicago, music scores for Edward. In Boston, a professional baseball kit for Emmett. In California, a mood ring for Jasper. In Las Vegas a solid gold dog color for Dog. In Indiana, a pair of blue Converse for Sophi. In Florida a stuffed Tigger from Disney World for Renesmee. In Hawaii, teaching decorations, for Cynthia. In Alabama, a diamond necklace for Esme. In Mississippi, a gold ring with a sapphire for Carlisle.

Anne kept her promise and called Jacob daily. Carlisle had bought him a cell phone the week before Anne left, so they could talk without interruptions. Anne missed Jacob greatly, but is seemed as if he was worse then she was. Even if he wouldn't tell her that.

When Anne spoke to anyone else in the family about Jacob, they all said the same things. He wouldn't eat. He stayed in the tree house all the time. He refused to answer the door or his phone, if it wasn't Anne calling him. Anne couldn't wait to get back to Washington. The Cullens had sent Jacob to La Push for a few days. Apparently, they thought it would help him. He wouldn't be back until the afternoon of Anne's return.

Anne was relieved when she stepped off the plane with Melissa by her side. Melissa kissed Anne's cheek and said

"It is going to be a best seller, Anne. I can feel it. So many people have already preordered it. I will email you Monday with the next thing you need to do. Have a good rest of the week, hon." Melissa walked away.

Anne smiled and went to get her suitcase. She saw Jacob before she saw anyone else. He was so tall; it was hard to miss him. He was looking for someone, her, she assumed. Anne let out a soft sob and ran to Jacob, flinging her arms around him. Jacob instantly wrapped his arms around her.

It was then that Anne noticed the Jacob seemed to be alone and already had her suitcase. Anne pulled away slightly, her arms still around Jacob's neck.

"No Cullens? I expected the whole family to come to get me." Anne said.

"They had to go hunting, but Esme packed a dinner for us. I was thinking a picnic in the garden would be nice." Jacob said putting his arm around Anne's waist and leading her out of the airport and to her car, pulling her suitcase with his free hand. He held the drivers door open for her then went to put her suitcase and tote in the trunk. Jacob ran over to the passenger seat and sat. Anne pulled out of the parking garage and airport. They were back at the Cullens house in a hour.

As soon as Anne pulled into the garage Jacob put her on his back. Jacob started running towards the flower garden. Anne kissed the back of Jacob's neck as he ran.

"Thank you…" Jacob whispered as he reached the garden.

Anne slid off Jacob's back and looked around. Jacob, or Esme, had set up a blanket with a picnic basket and candles on it. Anne turned back to Jacob to see him kneeling, looking up at her.

"Anne Jones. I love you. I promise to always love you. For the rest of our lives. I can't live without you. Not even when I know that you are most likely coming back to me. Will you make me the happiest man alive and marry me?" Jacob asked

"Yes, I will, Jacob. I love you too." Anne said tears in her eyes. Jacob smiled up at her and pulled a ring out of his pocket. It was gold with a ruby in the center. Anne could see a tiny wolf on one side.

"It was the one my father gave my mother. If you don't like it…." Jacob said nervously. Anne kissed Jacob softly and pulled away.

"It is perfect. It suits me. It suits us." Anne said as Jacob put the ring on her right ring finger.


	14. The Wedding

_**The Wedding**_

"Anne! Anne! Anne!" Anne opened her eyes to see Alice jumping on her bed.

"I saw that Jacob proposed to you! It took him long enough! Can I plan your wedding? Please? Esme will help and you will get veto power! Please? Please, please, please? I will owe you for the rest of my existence!" Alice jumped off the bed and took Anne's hand sitting beside her on the bed.

Anne glanced at the bedside clock then looked back at Alice who was giving her puppy eyes.

"If I say yes, will you go away?" Anne asked.

"Yes! Yes! Yes! I promise it will be beautiful. I did Edward and Bella's so you can ask them. So can I?" Alice asked bouncing on the bed in excitement.

"Yes, you devil pixie! Now, get out of my house! I want to sleep. It is six in the morning!" Anne said pushing Alice away and turning onto her side to try to fall back asleep.

"Thank you, Anne! You won't regret this! I love you! You are the best sister ever!" Alice said kissing Anne's cheek and skipping out of the house.

"DON'T TELL CYNTHIA THAT!!!! Devil pixie. You can open your eyes now. I know you are awake!" Anne said snuggling into Jacob's chest.

Jacob burst out laughing. Anne rolled her eyes and settled back into his torso closing her eyes. Jacob, still chuckling kissed Anne tenderly. Anne kissed him back sweetly. Jacob moaned as Anne sat up, straddling him. Jacob put his arms around Anne's waist and sat up too.

"I've missed doing this. I love you. I never want to be away from you again. If you ever have to go away again, tell Melissa to get three plane tickets. I will not stand in the way of your career. But we can't be apart. We are as bad as Edward and Bella! I don't care if that is jerky, or possessive, or whatever. You are mine and I want the world to know. I can't live without you, Anne Cullen. A life without you is not one I am interested in living. I love you way too much to even conceder it." Jacob whispered against Anne's neck, nuzzling it.

"I've missed this too. We do it too much if we can't live a month without it. I will tell Melissa next time I talk to her that for the next tour, she needs to get three plane tickets. But I don't think I have to go anywhere for at least six months. But I will tell her. I don't want to be away from you either. We can't be apart. It doesn't suit us. We are terrible at not being together. It isn't possessive or jerky. It is sweet to me. I want the world to know that you are mine, too. That is why we are getting married in the near future. I can't live without you, Jacob Black. I love you way too much to even try." Anne said kissing Jacob lovingly. Jacob kissed her back and said

"Billy, Rachel, and Rebecca will be here tomorrow. They want to meet you before the wedding. Do we have to have a ceremony? Can't we just go to Vegas? Or, better yet, elope?" Anne kissed Jacob quickly and smiled.

"I want to meet your family, Jacob. You already know mine. You heard me promise Alice that she can plan the wedding, so, yes, we have to have a ceremony. That rules out Vegas and eloping, Love. I don't want Alice to kill us, or worse, convince Jasper to bite us. Now, I have to talk to her. How quickly do you want to get married?" Anne said as she started to get up.

"Can we get married the day after tomorrow? I don't want to wait long." Jacob said as Anne walked into her closet to get dressed.

Anne laughed lightly as she reentered the room.

"Alice would love that! 'Oh, by the way, Alice, we want to get married in two days. Can you arrange that?' No, Jacob, she needs more then two days. She needs at least a month. She is not Supervampire after all." Anne said going back to sit beside Jacob, who was still in bed.

Jacob sighed heavily and pulled Anne to him. Anne settled into Jacob's lap and put her head on his chest. Jacob put his face in Anne's hair.

"I want to marry you, Love. But I don't want to rush this. Alice is ecstatic to plan the wedding. So let's not ruin it for her by giving her a month to do it in. Let's give her three months. That should be long enough. We don't have to send many invitations. Just some to your friends in La Push and one to Melissa and her partner. But Alice does need time to order everything, dresses, tuxes, the cake, the food and such. She needs more than a month to do it all in." Anne said kissing Jacob lovingly, and standing up. Jacob reached out a hand to Anne and she pulled him up, too.

"You're right, of course. I just want this to be done with and you to be mine, Mrs. Black. I will behave, I promise. Let's go up to the house. You need to talk to Alice. And I want to talk to the boys about my having more than one best man." Jacob said putting a tee shirt on and putting Anne on his back.

When they reached the porch, Anne jumped off of Jacob's back and he took her hand in his, kissing it. They entered the house to see the boys watching a baseball game on TV. Jacob put his finger under Anne's chin and kissed her deeply. Anne kissed him back then pushed him to the group in front of the TV. Anne walked into the kitchen. Esme was cooking breakfast, and smiled at Anne as she came in. The others were all gathered around bridal magazines on the dining room table. All but one. Rosalie was sitting at the kitchen island and watching the others, amused. Esme gave Anne a plate of food and kissed her forehead. Anne sat beside Rosalie, who kissed her cheek.

"May I see the ring?" Rosalie asked softly.

Anne showed Rosalie the ring. Rosalie smiled at Anne as she took her hand to see the ring more closely. She gave Anne her hand back.

"It is pretty. It took him long enough. It is sweet of you to let Alice and Esme plan the wedding. Have you decided who your maid of honor is going to be yet?" Rosalie asked as Anne ate her breakfast.

"I was wondering if you would be my maid of honor, Rosalie. We have become closer over the last four months. You were right. Our lives are very similar. We understand each other. I get why you couldn't marry Royce and you understand why I am marrying Jacob. Our parents didn't make the right choices for us, but we turned out all right without them. We misfits have to stick together. So what do you say? Will you be my maid of honor, sis?" Anne said finishing her breakfast and looking at Rosalie.

Rosalie looked overjoyed.

"Yes I will! Thank you, Anne! Thank you! Thank You!" Rosalie said kissing Anne's cheek. Rosalie went to sit beside Alice, dragging Anne with her. Alice looked up at Anne, smiling.

"You have three months. We need brides' maids' dresses for you, Cynthia, Bella, Rebecca, Rachel, and Sophi. We need a flower girl dress for Renesmee. We need a Maid of Honor dress for Rosalie. I want to hold the wedding here at the house. The yard will be great for the reception. We need invitations for Jacob's friends and family in La Push, and for Melissa and her partner. Other than that, knock your self out. Oh, and I get veto power over my dress and Jacob's tux." Anne said looking down at all the magazines.

"We are special ordering your dress from Paris. The other dresses are coming from Italy. Your dress will look similar to this..." Alice pointed to a dress in one of the magazines.

The dress was pure white and strapless. It was floor length, had a train and a tiara. Anne loved it.

"The brides' maid dresses. I will have to ask Jacob for his sisters' sizes…" Alice said pointing to another picture.

The dress was cream colored. It had spaghetti straps and was floor length.

Renesmee pointed to a white dress with pink flowers and a ribbon around the waist.

"Can that be my dress, Anne? Please? I love it." Renesmee asked giving Anne puppy eyes.

"Sure, Renesmee. It is cute. I like this for you, Rosalie." Anne said pointing to a off white strapless dress.

"I love it, Anne. Thank you so much." Rosalie said kissing Anne's cheek.

"Great! Now go play with Jacob, Anne. We have a wedding to plan!" Alice said kissing Anne's head.

Three months passed. Soon it was the night before the wedding. Jacob sat on the couch with Anne curled against him. Jacob was flipping through the TV channels absentmindedly. He was petting Anne's hair, kissing it occasionally. Suddenly there was a knock on the front door of Anne's house. Jacob stood up, kissed Anne, and went to answer the door. The whole family stood on the porch. Jacob could see Billy on the ground below. Jacob laughed.

I guess it is bachelor and bachelorette party time?" Jacob asked. The group nodded.

"Take your pajamas. You can leave them up at the house. Kiss Anne, because you won't be seeing her until tomorrow afternoon." Rachel said.

Jacob sighed softly and went into Anne's room to get the sweatpants he slept in. He came back into the living room and held out a hand to Anne. Anne put her hand in his and he pulled her up holding her tenderly in his arms. Anne stood on her toes and kissed Jacob longingly. Jacob kissed her back lovingly and whispered as he backed away.

"I love you, Anne Cullen. I will see you tomorrow."

"I love you, Jacob Black. I can't wait until tomorrow." Anne whispered back kissing Jacob's jaw as Jasper coughed. Anne stuck her tongue out at Jasper, who returned the gesture. Jacob kissed Anne once more before going to join the group. The girls and Dog stepped into the house and Bella shut the door.

Anne then noticed that each girl was carrying something. Renesmee, a box of c.d.'s. Bella, popcorn, drinks, and ice cream. Alice, a stack of d.v.d.'s. Rosalie, a facial kit. Esme, nine sets of pajamas. Cynthia, pillows. Sophi, blankets. Rachel, a stack of board games. Rebecca, a karaoke machine, which she started to set up.

Renesmee put one of the many c.d.'s into the karaoke machine. The others went to make Anne's bed big enough for the four people that slept. Anne went back into the living room and sat on the couch. Rosalie sat on her left, Bella on her right. Alice sat on the couch arm by Rosalie, Esme by Bella, with Renesmee on her lap. Cynthia took the chair by the couch, Sophi, with Dog on her lap, leaning against Cynthia's legs. Rachel and Rebecca sat by Anne's feet.

"I'll go first and we will go in order. I hope the windows don't break." Alice said standing up and taking the microphone.

Alice started to sing. To Anne she sounded angelic, but then the entire family sounded angelic to Anne. After singing, they moved on to board games. Since the games didn't have enough for them all to play at once, the people that didn't play gave each other facials. Slowly the food Bella had brought disappeared. After everyone had a turn at each game, they moved on to the movies. The first was "13 going on 30," one of Anne's favorites.

Half way through the movie Anne was fighting to keep her eyes open, Renesmee was yawning every few minutes, and Rachel and Rebecca were dozing off.

"PJ time, I think…" Esme said as Renesmee's head began to tilt. Rachel and Rebecca stood, helping Anne up. Anne, Rebecca, Rachel and Renesmee went into Anne's room, shutting the door after everyone had changed. Renesmee was asleep as soon as she lay down, cuddling her Tigger. Anne was about to drift off when she heard,

"Anne, before you fall asleep, we want to tell you how happy we are that Jacob found you. I was home with dad when he came back after Cynthia's family arrived. I had never met you. I had never heard of you before that day. But Jake was in love with you. Even before he knew it, he was. He loves you more then I can tell you. I can see that you feel the same. I just want you both to be happy. Welcome to the family, Anne." Rachel said from Anne's left.

"Ditto." Rebecca said from Rachel's left. Anne smiled as she fell asleep and dreamed of Jacob.

The day had finally arrived. Anne was up with the other girls in Alice's room. Alice was curling Anne's hair. Anne was nervous. She didn't know why. She had met Jacob's friends when Alice had escorted her back to the house that morning. The other girls sat around the room doing various things. Alice patted Anne's shoulders as she finished and put the tiara on. Jasper came into the room.

"Five minutes, ladies. You all look beautiful. I want a word with Anne, alone, please." Jasper said. All the other girls picked up their bouquets and kissed Anne's cheeks before leaving. When Rosalie, the last girl, had left Jasper went to sit on the loveseat and patted the spot beside him. Anne took a shaky breath and went to sit beside Jasper, her legs across his lap. Jasper took Anne's hand.

"You will be fine. I promise you. I am your escort. I won't let you fall. You have met every person in that room. They all like you, Edward is sure of that. This is your last real chance, are you sure you don't want to be immortal?" Jasper said, winking to show he was joking.

"Positive. Thanks, Jasper. You are the best friend a girl could ask for." Anne said kissing Jasper's cheek and standing up. Jasper stood and looped Anne's arm through his. Jasper kissed Anne's forehead and led her out of Alice's room. Jasper pulled Anne's veil over her face, smiling at her. Anne smiled back, hugging Jasper. Jasper hugged her back then let go. The two started down stairs as they heard the wedding march.

Half an hour later Anne stood with Jacob at the alter in the Cullen's transformed living area. Jacob held her right hand in his as they faced the priest. They had reached the vows.

"Jacob Black, do you take this woman as your wife in sickness and in health as long as you both shall live?" The priest asked Jacob.

"I do." Jacob said looking at Anne.

"Anne Cullen, do you take this man as your husband in sickness and in health as long as you both shall live?" The priest asked Anne.

"I do." Anne whispered.

"I now pronounce you man and wife. Jacob, you may kiss your bride." Jacob lifted Anne's vale and kissed her lovingly.

"I now present Mr. and Mrs. Jacob Black." The priest said. Everyone stood and applauded. At the reception, Cynthia told the newlyweds that her, Sophi, and Dog's wedding present was they were going to be staying in her house in Tahiti for their honeymoon. Carlisle told them that Esme had designed an extra house to each of their properties for the two and their family.

Anne felt tears come to her eyes as she went and hugged Carlisle and Esme whispering her thanks. She finally had a family of her own, and parents and siblings that cared enough about her to keep her around.


	15. And She Will Be Loved

**And She Will Be Loved**

* Three and a half years later*

"Hello everyone. I am talking today with the author of the world-wide bestseller, **Choices**, Anne Black! Thank you for being here, Mrs. Black." Oprah said smiling at Anne.

" Thank you for having me. It is my pleasure to be here." Anne said putting her hand on her pregnant stomach.

"Not to pry, dear. But how far along are you?" Oprah asked looking at Anne's stomach that was large and round.

"Eight months." Anne said smiling.

"And this will be your third. I met your adorable twins this morning and your husband. How long have the two of you been married?" Oprah asked.

"Yes, this will be our third. Jacob and I have been married for three and a half years. My twins are a handful at times. Kate is a lovable girl. But she has her father's sense of humor. Alex is my angel. He clings to me. He is definitely a mama's boy. I hope this one is a daddy's girl. Jacob thinks it is funny how Alex clings to me. We'll see how he likes it." Anne laughed, Oprah joined her.

"This is the second time you changed your name. Have you been married before?" Oprah asked. Anne laughed again.

"No, Jacob is my first and last husband if I have anything to say about it. I ran away when I was eighteen, almost nineteen. I ended up in Forks, Washington. Lovely place to be. Lots of green. Anyway, it was raining when I arrived. I ran through a forest and noticed a large house with a oak tree in front of it. I climbed the tree and slept in it. The youngest member of the family that lived in the house, Renesmee Cullen, found me the next morning.

"She took me up to the house and introduced me to her family. The Cullens adopted me as a nineteenth birthday present. I have lived with them since Renesmee found me." Anne said smiling.

"That is how you met your husband, correct? He is a friend of the family?" Oprah asked.

"Yes, he is Bella Cullen's best friend and she is one of mine. She is Renesmee's mother and is married to the Cullen's youngest son, Edward, who is Renesmee's father." Anne said.

"That is sweet. I believe the Cullen's are here with you today. Do you think they would mind joining us?" Oprah asked. Anne laughed.

"No, I think they would join us. Come on out, everyone!" Anne called.

Alex, Jacob and Kate came out first. Jacob was holding Kate's hand, and holding Alex back. Alex was struggling to get to Anne.

"Momma, momma!" Alex cried. The audience laughed. Jacob reached Anne, kissed her lovingly, then sat beside her, his hand on her knee, the twins in his lap. Next Carlisle, Esme, Edward, Bella, and Renesmee came out. The each kissed Anne's cheek then sat around her and Jacob. Lastly were Alice, Jasper, Rosalie, and Emmett. They each kissed Anne's cheeks and sat on the outsides of the group.

Oprah laughed.

"Quite a large family you have here, Anne. I assume that the curly red haired girl is Renesmee?" Oprah said.

Anne smiled at Renesmee then looked back at Oprah.

"Yes. I will be forever grateful to her for it. If it wasn't for her, I would not have met her family or Jacob." Anne said quietly.

Jacob reached over and hugged Anne tightly. Anne hugged him back and the audience aw'ed. Jacob kissed Anne's cheek as he pulled away from her. Anne wiped her eyes as she turned back to Oprah.

"Sorry about that. I didn't mean to make a scene. "Anne said quietly.

"It's alright, hon. Being pregnant makes everyone emotional. Let's talk about your book, Choices. It is fiction. But it is loosely based off your life, is that right?" Oprah said.

"Yes. The main character, Anna, is based off of me. Her best friend and lover is Joseph, he is based off of Jacob. Anna's family is based off of my biological family. Joseph's family is based off of the Cullens. So, yes, I would say this book is based off my life." Anne said, smiling again. Jacob squeezed her knee.

"Can I ask, if it is not too personal, why the main character has a iguana named Izzie?" Oprah asked.

Anne laughed again.

"I said this book was based off my life. Until this past year I had an iguana named Izzie. He died. About a week later Jacob went out for an errand and came back with two tabby kittens, a black lab puppy, and a new iguana. We named the kittens Simba and Nala, the puppy Midnight, and the iguana is Izzie. I like the name Izzie. The twins adore the kittens and puppy. They sleep with them in their beds." Anne explained.

"That is sweet. I have always loved dogs. Now, back to your book. I have read it. My husband and kids have read it. Everyone I know has read it. I think everyone in the audience has read it. Millions of people worldwide have read it. It is a worldwide best seller. You probably are making millions of dollars off this book. So, what next? I mean you could never work another day in your life and you could still set your kids up for life too. So, are you going to continue writing or just see what you can make off Choices?" Oprah asked.

"I know. It has done so well in three years. No one is more shocked than me. I have checks ranging from one thousand to one million dollars every two weeks. I never actually had a mind set to finish the book. It just came to me. As for what I am doing next, I am currently writing a sequel to Choices. It is called Forever More. It is about Anna and Joseph's lives after Choices. I can only hope it dose as well as Choices has." Anne said smiling as Jacob kissed her head.

"Now, back to your life. You and Jacob have more than enough money to buy your own house and still have a nice life style. Do you plan to live with the Cullen's forever, or are you planning to buy your own house at some point?" Oprah asked looking around at the family.

"We do have enough money to buy multiple houses and still be well off. Jacob and I have talked about moving away, to be a smaller family. But in the end we decided not to do it. The Cullens own several houses across the country. When Jacob and I got married, Esme designed and built a smaller house for Jacob and my family on each property. The Cullens all live in a larger house on each property. So, no, we will never move away.

"The Cullens accepted a complete stranger into their home. They never complained about it. They never told me to leave, and meant it. Rosalie told me to leave once when she was angry with me. But she apologized when Jacob found me and brought me back. She and I have become quite close over the years, almost like sisters.

"The Cullens are the family I never had. I love all of them. As long as they are willing to keep me, I will stay. Jacob and I can't be away from each other for long without becoming very depressed. So he stays too. Anyway, technically I am a Cullen myself. So why not join the other kids and live with mom and dad. They don't mind. Esme loves to have her kids around her. And Carlisle wants Esme to be happy. Because if Esme is not happy, no one is happy." The family laughed.

"Have you always wanted to be a writer? Because if you couldn't tell, you are great at it…" Oprah said.

"Yes, I have always wanted to be a writer." Anne said smiling.

"You mentioned earlier that you never sat down to finish Choices. But you did finish it. So how did you do it? Did you just sit down and write until you were done?" Oprah asked.

"I never woke up and said 'I am going to finish Choices today.' About a week after my arrival to the Cullens, Jacob, who lived with them most of the time as well, had to go back to La Push where he was originally from. The day after he left, the family had to go to Seattle for the day. Esme made food for me, and then they left. I wrote the whole day, eating as I was writing. I wrote the last two chapters that day and typed it all. I sent it to my publisher the next day. The company sent it back with words of praise." Anne laughed

Oprah joined her.

"So , I just got word from my backstage crew that there are three more family members backstage. Should I call them out?" Oprah asked.

"I wasn't aware that we were missing anyone, but go ahead." Anne said confused.

"Cynthia, Sophi, and Dog, please come and join us!" Oprah called. Anne gasped and looked up. Cynthia was leading the family and was holding Sophi's, who was leading Dog with his gold collar and leash, hand. The three kissed, or in Dog's case licked, Anne's cheeks and went to sit beside Alice and Jasper.

"Now how are you three related to the Cullens?" Oprah asked.

"Alice is an old friend of mine. We grew up together. Carlisle and Esme have a lot of love, so they told me I was like family to them. So I consider Alice and her family, my family." Cynthia said taking Alice's hand.

"Well, this has been an interesting show. Now, I believe that Mrs. Black has agreed to a book signing. All of you in the audience are getting a free copy of Choices. But before we start that, I have one more question, Anne. Your dedication reads: 'To my Joseph and my family. I am happy we are so close. I love all of you. I will be forever grateful to all of you. Love, always, Anne.' Now you refer to Jacob and the Cullens in that dedication. Most people want to part from their family at some point. Why don't you? Your family is a bit odd. All of these grown people living together. Why do you do it?" Oprah asked.

"Like Cynthia said, Carlisle and Esme have a lot of love for every critter on the planet. They took a girl in that they didn't know and had never met before. They never complain. They have enough love for the entire family. As to why none of us leave, we all love living together as a big family. We are a huge family, but we all love each other more than we know how to express. It is hard to walk away from that amount of love and affection. Thank you for having us, Oprah. It has been my pleasure. Now, if you will give us a few minutes to set up a table and a chair in the lobby. Then you can send the audience out." Anne said as Jacob helped her up. Jacob kissed Anne tenderly, and then led the way off stage, still holding the twins. Oprah let out a soft laugh. Once all the Cullens had left, Anne turned to her, eyebrows raised.

"He was staring at you the entire time. The way he looked at you. I expected him to kiss you much sooner then that. He looks at you like he wants to lock the two of you in a room and never come out. He really loves you. That type of man is rare. But he does truly love you. He is a keeper." Oprah said staring after Jacob. Anne smiled.

"He does that a lot. He likes to stare at me. I've grown used to it. Because he does it so much. He probably would lock us in a room together if he could. He does love me. He has for quite some time now. I love him, too. You are right. He is one of a kind. I plan to keep him. Thank you again for having us." Anne said holding out her hand to Oprah. Oprah ignored the hand and pulled Anne into a hug.

Anne walked off stage and Jacob was waiting for her. He kissed her and she kissed him back. Jacob helped Anne into the chair that was set up, kissing her hand.

"Love you." Jacob murmured.

"Love you more." Anne whispered, leaning against him. Jacob purred.

The audience started to pour into the lobby. Alice gave Anne a purple sharpie as the other Cullens and Cynthia's family handed out copies of Choices. The audience lined up to get their books signed. One by one Anne signed the books. Soon Anne saw someone she recognized.

"Jessie! I didn't expect to see you here! Are your parents…" Anne asked as she signed Jessie's book.

"No, I took a leaf out of your book. I left. The day I turned eighteen, I was gone. I ran away with my boyfriend at the time, Andrew. We moved to New York and got married. I am pregnant. It will be a boy. I see that you are expecting too." Jessie said moving to one side as Anne continued to sign books.

"Good for you. New York. You always wanted to see New York. I am eight months along. You remember the boy that stood up to dad on my birthday? Well, I married him. I am expecting our third child. Stay in touch, Jess. I love you." Anne kissed Jessie's cheek as she walked away.

The last people in line were a family of four. The parents pushed the two girls forward. Anne smiled at the two girls.

"Hello, can I see your books so I can sign them? Thanks. What are your names?" Anne asked the two girls sweetly.

"Rose and Lily." The girls, obviously twins, answered.

"Here you are Rose and Lily." Anne said handing the books back. The girls hugged Anne before going back to their parents.

Anne smiled as the family left. She felt lips on the back of her neck and arms around her stomach.

"I love you, Jacob." Anne whispered tilting her head back to give him better access.

"Forever more..." Jacob said kissing Anne's temple. Anne giggled against Jacobs's mouth as he kissed her.


	16. Epilogue: Jessie's Escape

_**Epilogue: Jessie's Escape**_

"_And you will marry whoever I tell you to." Mr. Jones Chapter 10_

"_This is not over! Jessie, we are leaving!" Mr. Jones Chapter 10_

"_I took a leaf out of your book, I left." Jessie Chapter 15_

Jessie Jones stood in front of her house with her current boyfriend, Andrew Johnson. Andrew pulled Jessie close to him, as he kissed her. Jessie kissed him back as she put her arms around his neck. Andrew pulled away from the kiss. He kissed Jessie's forehead.

"Happy Birthday, Jess. Are you sure you can't tell them?" Andrew asked softly, cupping Jessie's cheek in his hand.

"After what Anne did, they would murder me. I can't. I don't want to marry him. I want to marry you." Jessie whispered, kissing Andrew again. Andrew kissed her back lovingly.

"All right, pack your stuff. I will be waiting for your call. I love you, Jess." Andrew kissed Jessie once more before walking away to his convertible. Jessie walked into the Jones's Victorian style house. She saw her mom's car in the driveway and opened the front door.

Jessie went up to her room and closed her door. She pulled her suitcase out from under the bed. Jessie walked over to her door and locked it. She turned on her radio and walked over to her dresser. She started folding the clothes that were in it and putting them in her suitcase. When the dresser was empty, she moved on to the closet. She packed all her coats, dresses, and shoes.

She zipped the suitcase up. She took her backpack and emptied it of her school supplies. She had tested out of school early, without her parents consent. Jessie put her laptop, book collection, cell phone charger and stuffed rabbit, Bugs, into it.

She put the backpack on top of the suitcase. She heard the front door slam as her father returned from work.

"JESSIE! DINNER!" Her mother called.

Jessie turned the radio off and went down stairs. She sat at her place at the table and started to eat.

"I can't believe Anne changed her last name! I can't believe those people adopted her! I can't believe that we can't get her back!" Mr. Jones ranted.

"Pass the butter, Jessie." Mrs. Jones.

"Do you not care that our _daughter_ is not doing what we had planed for her? That she refuses to marry the man we picked? That she will probably end up marrying a seven foot tall freak? Do you not care?!?!" Mr. Jones roared at his wife.

"It is her life, dear! She can do what she wants with it. Of course I care. But I would rather her still be talking to us, then completely cut herself off like she did. I just want her back…" Mrs. Jones said as she buttered her roll.

"I can't get her back! That _family_ has legally adopted her. She is their daughter. I can't change that. I asked the lawyer. He says we can't do anything about it. The nerve of that boy! How _dare_ he talk to me like that! He has no respect!" Mr. Jones said coldly.

"May I be excused?" Jessie asked quietly.

"Jessie, you hardly touched your food! Are you sick, dear?" Mrs. Jones asked putting her hand on Jessie's forehead.

"You may be excused, Jessie. Go do something useful. The nerve of him…" Mr. Jones said darkly.

Jessie took her plate into the kitchen and threw her dinner in the trash. She washed her plate then went back up to her room. Andrew was bringing food and water, thankfully. So if she got her appetite back… Jessie lay on her bare mattress. She had packed her blankets and pillow in her suitcase with most of her belongings.

Jessie waited until she heard the TV downstairs, before pulling her pajamas, an old tee shirt and sweatpants, out from her bottom drawer. She went into the bathroom across the hall, taking a small clutch with her. This was her and Anne's bathroom. Since Anne had left, it was only hers. Jessie took her shower, brushed her hair and teeth, then put everything in the bathroom into the small clutch. She folded her jeans and tee shirt and added them to her suitcase when she reached her room. She heard a knock on her door.

"Yes?" Jessie called, praying that whoever it was would not come into her room.

"We are going to bed, Jessie. See you in the morning!" Mr. Jones called.

"No, you won't…" Jessie whispered.

"What was that?" Mr. Jones called.

"Night, dad!" Jessie called.

She heard her father walk down the hall. She heard her parents' door shut.

Jessie looked at her cell phone. It was barely even nine. Fifteen minutes later she heard her father snoring.

Jessie punched in Andrew's number into her phone. He answered on the first ring.

"Ready, Jess?" He asked.

"Yes, let's go." Jessie answered.

"I'll be in your yard in ten minutes, Love." Andrew said before hanging up.

Jessie flipped her phone shut and put it in her backpack. Andrew had recently inherited a large amount of money and a house in New York. That was where they were headed.

Andrew wanted to be a dentist. He had been studying in private for years. His parents, like hers, had other plans for him. They wanted him to be a lawyer.

Jessie pulled her hooded sweatshirt over her head. She put the clutch into the pocket. She put her backpack on and grabbed the handle of her suitcase. She pushed her window open and was thankful for the fire escape her mother had had installed as a precaution. Jessie lowered her suitcase to the ground and climbed down after it.

Jessie pulled her suitcase into the middle of the yard and sat down to wait. Soon she saw Andrew's black covetable pull up beside her. She jumped up and pulled her suitcase to the trunk. Andrew met her there.

"No, Love, I got this. You get in the car." He said kissing her neck.

"Wait, let me get a pillow and blanket. They are right on top…" Jessie said opening her suitcase and pulling out what she wanted. She then went and got in the passenger seat. She put her backpack in the back of the car, behind her seat, after pulling Bugs out.

Andrew shut the trunk and came into the divers seat. He kissed Jessie's hand.

"I love you, Jessie. It is a four day, six hour trip, so you can rest love." Andrew said as he started down the road.

"I love you too, that's why we are doing this. Wake me when you want me to drive." Jessie said putting her pillow against her window and closing her eyes. She dreamed of a life without parental expectations. A life with Andrew…

**A/N: **There you have it! Choices is officially done! I bet you all are happy about that, since I got no f=reviews on it. I hope you all enjoyed my little fanfiction. XOXO lily


End file.
